One Winter Day
by nyanonomous
Summary: Kanda hates winter. Everything about it. One day he's forced to go outside and finds a white haired boy asleep on a doorstep. Finding him seemingly close to death, he brings him home but they don't exactly seem compatible... Yullen. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to a Yullen story! I've decided to rewrite this story because after I read it over, I couldn't even stand my own writing… so have fun, read, comment, review, etc, but a review would be nice :)

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai later, death, and minor swearing.

**Disclaimer: **Only saying this once: I do not own D. Gray-Man. If I did, Yullen would happen. If it does happen, you'll know who took over.

* * *

_I looked down at my feet sadly and shivered in the cold. Small snowflakes fluttered down quietly like leaves dropping from trees in autumn. A white puff of air clouded my vision as I breathed out. I closed my smoky grey eyes and curled into a ball on the doorstep._

* * *

He sat on the top step of a thrift shop. The store was closed for the day so no lights were on, leaving the store filled with darkness. The boy's snow white hair became whiter –if possible- and thicker, as the child sat there for another hour.

_Mana said he would come for me. _Allen thought to himself, playing with a lock of his hair. _He promised me._ Allen shivered again and tried to rub off the goosebumps from his arms. He only wore a thin white t-shirt, black jeans, and converse. Mana took his coat so he could get it fixed. Now Allen was waiting for his return. Allen's eyelids started fluttering closed as he felt the coldness of winter travel up his fingers and toes. Despite sitting underneath an overhang, snow still piled up around him and soon his whole body felt like a block of ice and a sudden feeling of fatigue washed over him.

"Maybe I could sleep for a bit until Mana comes back." Allen's voice slowly trailed off at the end as his eyes blurred and finally closed. Instead of sleep that washed over his small body, it was unconsciousness. Pale fingers turned blue and rosy cheeks lost their colour, turning his face as pale as a sheet. His last thought was of his foster father, _Mana_.

OOO

"Damn you Tiedoll and your lazy ass, making me go out in this shitty weather." Kanda swore as he stomped through the ankle high snow that started piling up since yesterday.

He was sent to collect Tiedoll's wallet which he left at the thrift store the other day. Tiedoll had quite a bit of money, but not enough to call him rich, nor middle class. Although he was wealthy, he never stopped going to the thrift shop. He loved going there because of the cheap items and all the fun knickknacks available that he decorates his house with. How he managed to leave his wallet there beats Kanda.

He kicked a large pile of snow near the side of the road and shuffled through the streets. Candy wrappers stuck out of piles of snow and lone plastic bags were flattened on the wet road by countless cars running over them. The city wasn't the cleanest place, but luckily it wasn't the dirtiest either, at least not in this city.

A sudden gust of wind whipped by, causing Kanda to grimace even deeper and slide himself farther into his winter jacket. The strong wind carried small snowflakes that stung like needles when they hit on any exposed skin. The cold temperature didn't help either. Kanda hated winter with a fiery passion. It was always too damn cold and he could never train outside with his favourite sword, Mugen. Another thing he hated was wearing so many layers. All the layers made him look fat and Kanda was anything but. He would go as far as punching the person in the face, and he punches hard. Saying Kanda looks fat is ten times better than telling him he looks like a girl. They would start hitting _on_ him, regardless of his flat chest and low voice, until Kanda started _hitting_ them. Most cases had end up going to the hospital.

Kanda sighed in annoyance, eyebrows shifting farther downwards. The streets were empty for the most part –thank god, he wouldn't be able to deal with anymore people right now- and only a few cars passed through the streets. It was during the dead of winter and the temperature feels around -40 degrees. People were either inside their cozy homes snuggling in their couches watching TV, or in places like Cuba tanning in the sun and getting skin cancer.

Once Kanda returned to reality from his daydreaming, he realised he missed the thrift shop and he cursed his luck. Turning around, he growled,

"That damn geezer better give me something good because of this." Kanda flipped black bangs out of his eyes and turned to the parking lot in front of the store. He took one glance and became conscious of the fact that the store was pitch black and closed for the day. Now he was just itching to rip someone's head off or cut them into shreds.

Just as he was about to walk away, he spotted something black from the corner of his eyes. He paused mid-step and scrutinized the form laying on the front steps. He was almost impossible to see with his white hair, white shirt, and now with white pants (well most of it).

_White hair? What is he? An old man?_ Out of curiosity, Kanda walked closer and took a peek at the person's face. Kanda was pleasantly surprised to find out that it wasn't an old man, but a boy who looked the same age as him, roughly 15 years old. He took in the pale lips and blue fingers and rolled his eyes.

_Does he _want_ to freeze to death?_

"Hey, get up. You'll freeze to death out here." Kanda shook the boy's shoulder with his gloved hand, but didn't get a reaction.

"Hey! I told you to wake up." Kanda pushed the boy hard this time, but all he did was roll over onto his back. A layer of frost was already covering his arms, face, and any exposed skin. Since he was laying face down, Kanda didn't notice anything.

"Shit! Baka moyashi, who the hell sits in the cold with only a t-shirt on?" Kanda exasperatedly stated as he carefully picked up the slowly dying boy and began carrying him back to Tiedoll's house.

_Has the moyashi even been eating?_ Kanda shifted the body over his shoulder and wondered to himself.

OOO

Kanda rushed back home as fast as his legs would carry him and his load, and only ended up tripping once on his way back. Opening the door with one hand, he slipped in and locked the door. Melting at the feeling of warmth on his frost bitten cheeks. He walked into the living room and eased the boy on the couch.

"He's frozen. I hope he's not dead." Mumbling to himself, he felt the boy's cheek with the back of his hand and checked for a pulse.

The heartbeat was slow and shallow, but still there. In all seriousness, Kanda wouldn't care if the boy died on his couch or not. He would just go call the police and tell them that he did a good deed by picking up a homeless boy off the streets and offering him shelter. Although the boy actually had no say in the matter.

Lazily, Kanda made his way to the linen closet and found a couple of blankets stacked in there. He grabbed two, unfolded them, and to drape them over the small boy. Just as he was about to walk into the room, he stopped. There was something off. The house was quiet. Much to quiet.

"Tiedoll!" Kanda yelled and looked around, waiting for a reply. After waiting ten seconds his patience was wearing thin and annoyance started to creep in.

"Old man! Get down here!" Kanda shouted and walked into the living room to check on the still unconscious boy. He draped the blankets over his body and hoped he would wake up. He wasn't in the mood to deal with a dead body in his house. Much less one picked off of the street. As he passed by the coffee table, he found a pink edge of paper sticking out from underneath a book. Tiedoll never used girly colours. Kanda picked up the sheet and read the note written carefully.

_Dear Yuu-kun,_

_Sorry for leaving you on such short notice! I just received an urgent call from the Black Order (you remember what that is right? You know, it's the business that I work for. I create art and sell them off to rich people. I guess you wouldn't know because you never cared about me in the first place). I'll be on a month long (maybe longer) trip to England, so if anything happens call the number on the bottom of the page._

As mentioned, at the bottom of the letter, Tiedoll included his hotel room number and new phone number. _That means _I _have to take care of this moyashi myself? Why did I even bring him home. _Kanda mentally swore at Tiedoll and groaned out loud, glaring at the boy still asleep on the worn leather couch.

_Maybe I should just kill him right now. Then I wouldn't have to deal with his (most likely), annoying attitude when he wakes up. _Kanda unsheathed Mugen and pointed the tip at the young boy's pale and exposed neck. _When I'm done with him I can drop him off at a cemetery and have those priests bury him for me. _Kanda smirked at his fast thought idea and pushed the sword into the boy's neck slowly. The sharp tip pierced his skin and a trail of crimson blood oozed down his neck. In a split second the sword was yanked out of his hands and his body flew in the air, landing on the ground with a loud thump. He saw a flash of grey before it disappeared and his stomach was promptly sat on. His sword was now at his own neck and Kanda tensed up. His gaze traveled up the sword, to the wielder's arm until it finally rested on his attackers face.

"You're finally awake." Kanda noticed and stated bluntly, swallowing and feeling the blade skim his neck. He shifted his body under the weight sitting on his stomach.

"Who are you, where am I, and why are you trying to kill me?" Allen narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but you could see deep confusion clouding his vision. He pressed the blade lower on Kanda's neck and the cold metal fully touched Kanda's skin now.

"All those three questions are none of your business." Since Kanda was more than half a foot taller than Allen and at least twenty pounds heavier, he flipped their places easily. Switching the blade's position, he used Allen's own hand to hold the sword to his neck.

Storm grey eyes widened considerably and Kanda finally took notice of them. They were a pale shade of grey with tiny red specks in the left eye. In one way they seemed hazy but in others, they were crystal clear and sharp, as if a single detail couldn't get past them.

He was brought out of his stupor and wonder as Allen tried to wriggle out from underneath of him. Allen pushed with all of strength and in the end got Kanda to let go. As Kanda lost his balance and started to tip backwards, his flailing arm that held the sword slashed upwards and caught something. Blood splattered across the floor and a pained scream was heard. He looked back and saw Allen crouched on the floor holding his left eye, with blood dripping out of his hand.

"Shit."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so every time I finish updating a chapter I'll write UPDATED as the first word on the top of the page. This way you'll know if the chapter is updated or not. Only two more reviews until we get to 100! Can we do it people?**

**Fun fact: There's five hundred more words compared to the un-updated version **


	2. Chapter 2

**UPDATED**

**My first A/N was about how reviews made me happy and I jumped around in happiness for five minutes about getting a review on the first day. ;) Yup, they make me that happy. I refuse to believe that I wrote roughly the same amount as the original…I thought I added more detail!**

* * *

"Moyashi? Are you okay?" Sure Kanda wanted to kill the boy, but that doesn't mean he liked giving people painful deaths. He was more like the kind of person that preferred quick and painless deaths that end your sad misery in a split second.

Kanda took a step towards Allen, but the moment he moved, Allen flinched away from him. Allen hesitantly looked up at Kanda and what he saw in the single stormy grey eye was fear and panic. Tears pooled at the bottom of Allen's eye, but he quickly wiped them away.

"I'm fine. Just get the hell away from me." Allen's eyes and voice turned cold and he sent waves of hatred and disgust at Kanda.

* * *

Allen POV

I promptly turned away from him and faced the wall behind me instead. I touched my eyelid and winced when it sent waves of pain coursing throughout my face. I bared the pain as I tried to carefully remove most of the blood around my eye. I slowly opened my eye bit by bit until it was fully open. I closed my right and scowled. I knew it. That bastard cut so hard he ruined my eyeball as well.

The most I could see was blurry shapes. To my left eye, the couch resembled a large potato and creamy white curtains looked like milk being poured. When I looked back at the boy, I screamed loudly making jump at look at me funny.

"What?" We chorused together and glared at each other.

Around the boy's body there was a pale green glow that was hardly noticeable. The funny thing was that his sword was also glowing. The creepy part of this entire situation was how I could see the boy crystal clear. It was as if he would still be clear to my eye even if he was a mile away. I could see every stitching in his clothes and all the dust covering them. Luckily my vision wasn't good enough to see all the bacteria. That would be disgusting.

"Moyashi," He gained my attention but at the same time pissed me off even more. I was _not_ a bean sprout. His face showed slight discomfort but also interest. "You're eye…it's completely red." He pointed to my left eye just to make sure I understood.

I'm not an idiot thank you very much. I opened both eyes and looked for a mirror. The boy watched my useless search before deciding to help me.

"The washroom's down the hall, first left." He stated and watched me scramble up clumsily, running for the washroom. Having blood bleeding in your eye wasn't the most comfortable sensation. I yanked open the bathroom door and turned on the light, staring at my scarred up eye.

"Oh my god." I breathed out and slowly walked closer to the mirror. My left eye was completely blood-red except for the pupil, which stayed black. Even the sclera was red, not just the iris.

I pulled my bottom and top eyelids down and up respectively, to see how far the redness goes. Maybe it was just the blood. The colour traveled to every edge and as far as I could tell, my whole eyeball was red. I rolled it around, trying to get every angle just to make sure. I closed my right eye again and looked at my reflection with just my left. My body was all blurry, unlike the boy, except my eye was clear. Instead of a pale green glow, the green was bright.

I surprised myself. I wasn't freaking out. I felt oddly calm but shook my head. The boy probably gave me drugs or something. I noticed my bloody hands and face and thought right now would probably be a good time to wash them. Helping myself to a load of soap, I washed around my eye gently and scrubbed my hands clean, the tangy scent of iron abusing my nose. I never liked the smell. I rummaged through his cupboard for bandages and found them near the back. I closed my left eye and wrapped it up carefully, being careful not to push down too hard.

I started walking back to the living room but stopped mid step. I don't know who the hell this guy is. He technically kidnapped me and practically rendered my eye useless. Why would I stay with him? I turned a one eighty and headed for the front door. I have to go find Mana anyways. I've been gone for a while.

"Where do you think you're going?" A kitchen knife flew past my head, cutting off a few strands of hair as well as nicking me on the on the cheek. My body recoiled and I nervously turned around to look at the raven-haired boy. I felt blood trail down my cheek but didn't do anything about it. Maybe he would take pity on me since he damaged me so much and let me go.

"I'm going home." My voice sounded more confident than I felt. Being cut twice in one day without prior notice wasn't good for your health.

"And where is your 'home'? The last I saw, you were sleeping on a porch with nothing on but jeans, a t-shirt and a pair of shoes." He looked me up and down and I looked at the clothes I was wearing. I still wore exactly what he described. He didn't give me any extra clothes and the ones I was wearing right now were still damp from the snow.

He leaned on the door frame, watching me as he threw a knife up and catching it, managing not to cut himself. I eyed the knife warily and forced myself not to step back. For all I know, he might be aiming for my heart right now. The light glinted off the metal, making me shut my eyes.

"For your information, I was waiting for someone before you came!" I crossed my arms in front of me and glared at him. "I need to get back now because they won't know where I am." I turned to leave again but the knife he was holding was flung past me again and landed exactly on the hilt of the first one.

I gawked at his aiming skills. The throw was strong enough to push the first one deeper into the door. This guy…he was definitely skilled with knives and sharp pointy objects. His throw was dead on and hit the exact same mark as the first. Not even a millimetre off.

"Well I guess they'll just have to wait. I'm not letting you leave like that. My neighbours will think I abused a random kid off the streets and took their coat, leaving him to freeze to death." He scowled. "That would be a pain to deal with and explain."

When I looked back at him again, I noticed he had a whole basket full of knives. Literally a basket. It wasn't one of those woven baskets from Little Red Riding Hood, it… looked deadly. It was made of plastic like most made during this age, but… I don't know. It just did. Maybe because it had hundreds of throwing knives lying in it. I might be wrong. Hell, I know I'm right. Who wouldn't be intimidated by a basket of knives being thrown by a guy with dead on accuracy? His aim with knives is like shooting a gun from point blank. Deadly and impossible to dodge.

"You did abuse me! They're thinking the right thing then." _Except for maybe the 'taking his coat' part. I never had one when he found me in the first place._

The boy didn't answer, instead he walked over to me menacingly with me still stupidly holding my ground. He stopped in front of me and grabbed my collar roughly, dragging me into the kitchen. He made me sit down in a chair and sat across from me. _Child abuse. _The table was a little on the small side. It could only fit four people but one part could be extended to just barely fit six with a lot of squishing. The table was made of a light wood but was sturdy enough to hold up seven people if they all sat on it.

"You still haven't told me who you are." The boy started and scrutinized me, causing me to shift in my seat awkwardly. The newest additions made by him on my face didn't help me feel less self conscious.

"Neither have you." I countered.

"Touché." We sat in silence, staring at each other, waiting for the other to introduce themselves first.

"Kanda." He broke the silence at long last.

"Allen Walker."

"Are you English?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Hmm, I don't know. Are you Japanese?" I replied sarcastically as he scowled at me.

"How do you know Japanese so well if you're English, moyashi?" I leaned back in my chair and glared at Kanda with my one good eye.

"I am not a moyashi.

"Yes you are. You're short, skinny, and white. If I wanted, I could put a yellow or green hat on your head and you would turn into a real bean sprout. Now answer the damn question." I knew he was right, but I wasn't going to admit that to him. Not even in hell.

"I knew the language ever since I was born. I don't know who my real parents are. I was adopted by Mana and he took care of me ever since." My eyes showed sadness and I guess Kanda noticed. I lightened back up again. _I wonder where Mana is._ He's probably worried about me. I fretted internally and bit my lip. I miss him.

"Baka." He shook his head at me.

"What? Bakanda!" His comment came out of no where, unless I missed something he said while I was thinking.

"Moyashi."

"Bakanda!"

"Dumbass."

"Bakanda!"

"Is that seriously the only thing you can think of?" My face flushed and I stuttered out a 'no'.

"Usuratonkachi." He replied calmly.

"Bakan-" Something snapped inside me and I thought of a better plan. I jumped up from my chair, flipped the table and knocked Kanda onto the ground.

Round 2, start!

* * *

**Only 200 more words than before… I though I would do better… *defeated sigh***


	3. Chapter 3

Well here you go! Chapter 3! Yullen has just peeked out and shown itself. Hope you enjoy to your heart's content. Please read and review because it makes me happy! Or you can be mean...that's cool too...(don't be mean!)

P.S. Thank you to Rayany Amor! For motivation and helping me with a story! XD you are amazing (just so you know)! This new story will be a cross over between D. Gray-Man and No.6. All of those who haven't seen No.6, DO IT NOW. Seriously, it's reaaaally good. Trust me on this.

**Disclaimer:** Nope. I don't even have an Allen plushie...sad life...

**Warnings: **Oh you know, the usual. :D

* * *

We carefully nursed our wounds as we lay on Kanda's bedroom floor. How we ended up here, I'll never know. Our wrestle took an hour and in that hour we trashed a total of three rooms and one washroom. I rolled onto my stomach and stood up. 'I could run right now.' This information dawned on me like a beam of light. I looked at Kanda still on the floor licking his split lip trying to get the blood off. I nodded to myself and made a break for it.

I slid through hallways and across rooms until I finally saw the front door. While we were fighting, I took a note of where each room was so I knew how to get out. Just as my fingertips brushed the door knob, metal gates came crashing down in front of the door making me jump back and yelp in surprise. I tried to slow my racing heart as I whipped my head towards the sound of footsteps coming from behind me.

Kanda slowly walked around the corner and came into my view. In his hand was a remote control and a series of buttons that held every possible escape route. Guess what the remote did. Yup, it sealed all of them. I groaned out loud and pulled at my white hair.

"Just let me leave already! This way I can get out of your life, not bother you, and I can go find Mana!" I yelled at him in exasperation. He stared at me blankly, and then walk away.

"Hey! Don't you walk away from me Bakanda!" Just as I was going to grab his shoulder, he turned, faced me and hooked something metal onto my wrist. It was a handcuff. He held the other end and put it on his own wrist.

"Now you can't possibly run away." He smirked at me and kept on walking. The chain was only four feet long so after a couple of steps, I was being dragged along.

"Seriously though Kanda, why do you even want me here still?" We walked upstairs to his bedroom and he started taking some clothes out.

"Well," Kanda paused as if trying to come up with a reason. Kanda didn't really know truth be told. For some reason he just liked the boy's company. It was so easy for him to get riled up by this moyashi and he found it… refreshing. Usually people would ignore him completely or they would start annoying him. This guy… he was definitely a special case.

"You're…different." The way Kanda said the last word made me think that the conversation would end there or I would be pounded to death. "Plus, if I let you out there, you'll probably be dead by tomorrow morning." I growled at him as I saw a ghost of a smirk on his face. He just had to add a comeback didn't he. We started walking towards the washroom and I froze.

"I am NOT going into the washroom with you." Allen stepped back and started to drag Kanda away but to no avail. Kanda was too big and heavy (not in the fat way of course).

"Calm down moyashi, I'm just dropping my clothes here so I can take a shower later." He rolled his eyes and yanked his arm forward making me stumble and hit him causing both of us to fall over. Of course karma had to come now of all times and attack me. I landed on top of Kanda with my legs on both side of his body and my arms on either side of his face. Our chest were flush against each others as we stared into the others eyes. The few minutes of shock continued before I quickly scooted off and sat as far back as I possibly could with the handcuff. My face flushed red as I watched Kanda get up like nothing happened. Of course I didn't miss the small amount of pink dusting his cheeks.

We walked back downstairs and headed off towards the kitchen this time. The house was medium-sized and didn't really have anything special about it. The walls were white and the furniture was either mahogany or black. All in all, it was a really boring house. Kanda moved around and got bowls from the cupboard.

"What do you want to eat?" Kanda asked while he put away plates on the top shelf. Since I was standing as far away as I could from him, when he raised his arms, he raised mine as well. We looked like marionette puppets. After he finally finished putting away the plates and stopped moving my arm up, I answered him.

"12 plates of dango, 5 bowls of rice, 3 plates of pasta…" I continued on and on before Kanda pulled the chain making me land flat on the floor face first.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled at him as I rubbed my sore nose.

"I can't afford all of that, moyashi." Kanda deadpanned. I sighed in defeat and instead just asked for 3 plates of mitarashi dango. What can I say? I love them. He grumbled incoherent words as he picked up the phone and started calling a local restaurant that sold mitarashi dango. I blocked out Kanda's voice as I examined his refrigerator. Appraising his choices of food, I took out a few items and started cooking.

"Yes, I want 5 plates of mitarashi dan- moyashi, what are you doing?" Kanda raised his eyebrow at me.

"I'm making food of course. I already have something in mind." I didn't look up as I replied to him. I heard him sigh out and mumble something that sounded like 'hope its edible' and continued speaking into the phone.

"Never mind, cancel everything except for the dango."

Roughly thirty minutes later, the dessert arrived and lunch -well its dinner now- was finished. Our meal consisted of two bowls of fried rice, miso soup, teriyaki chicken, a garden salad, and 5 plates of mitarashi dango. Kanda being the person he is, 'accidentally' ordered an extra plate.

"Itadakimasu!" We both said but Kanda with less enthusiasm. We both dug in and were on dessert before we started talking to each other again.

"Are you going to take the handcuffs off now?" I asked as I was eating my second plate of dango.

"Nope." Kanda had his eyes closed as he savoured the taste of the dango. I froze.

"You're telling me that I'm going to have to go to the _washroom_ with _you_?" My voice rose in pitch and I stood up.

"I'm definitely leaving now." I turned around but was pulled back right away. I fell backwards and my upper body landed on the table. Kanda smartly moved both of our plates out-of-the-way first. I glared up at him and stuck my tongue out childishly. He stuck a dango in my mouth and I chewed it happily.

"I hate you. I hope you know that." I sounded out between chews. He just nodded and stood up. What's wrong with him? I shook my head and grabbed the rest of my dango before he dragged me away from the table. I thought for a bit. If I'm getting free food I guess it's not _that_ bad. I smiled evilly and followed Kanda. I decided to get back at him so when we were safely on the top-level, I pulled back hard and moved out-of-the-way. He fell down with an oomph on his back and looked up wide-eyed at the ceiling. His eyes narrowed and his head whipped towards me.

"Moyashi!" I laughed and tried to run away but sadly forgot about the chain. Kanda didn't even have to move. As soon as the four feet of chain was used up, it pulled me back and I also fell on my back.

"Ouch!" I winced in pain as I rubbed my tail bone. Kanda smirked at me and stood up. He proceeded by dragging me to the washroom with me screaming all the way in.

"Time for your bath moyashi. You stink and smell like dirty snow." Kanda wrinkled his nose and hauled me up and placed me in the tub. He put the toilet seat cover down and sat on it watching me.

"Well? Start washing." I flushed red.

"Not while you're watching! Just unlock the handcuff and stand outside the door. I can't possibly escape." I reasoned.

"I lost the key."

"You WHAT?" I yelled and he covered his ears.

"How am I supposed to get out of this now?" I pulled on the chain and grabbed my white hair.

"See, you _were_ going to escape." I paused and looked at him. Instead of replying I pulled the shower curtain closed and…well, started taking my shower. I stripped down and placed my clothes on the ground outside.

"You better not peek in, Bakanda!"

"Jeez, it's not like I'm a pervert." He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. I continued with my shower and finished a few minutes later with my hair soaking wet. I poked my head around the curtain and looked for a towel. The sight before me really surprised me. He already changed into his pyjamas and was combing his hair. He took it out and it was…really pretty…and long of course.

"Take a picture it lasts longer." He told me without looking. I almost blushed but fought it back.

"Shut up. I need a towel," I looked at the place where my clothes were but saw they disappeared. "and clothes." Now he turned towards me with a towel in his hand pointed at the clothes on the toilet seat.

"You can wear mine for now." I took the towel gratefully and changed quickly behind the curtain. Kanda wore a simple black t-shirt and black sweatpants. The clothes he gave me consisted of a white t-shirt and black shorts. I stepped out of the shower and wiped my feet dry. I placed the towel in the hamper and sat on the toilet watching him finish.

"Stop staring, it's creeping me out." His eye twitched as he looked at me in the corner of his eye.

"Aren't you going to take a shower?" I changed the subject as I watched him take time with his raven locks.

"I had one in the morning."

"Does that mean you're one of those people who like showering in the morning?"

"No. I usually shower at night. What's with these questions?" He frowned at me and gave me an extra hairbrush. I brushed my hair straight and gave it back to him. We continued our bickering while brushing our teeth before leaving and heading to his bedroom.

"We're…sleeping in your room? _I_ have to sleep in _your_ room?" I shuffled away slowly. I never slept with anyone before. Not even in a sleepover. I didn't really have any friends. Mana was my only friend…Mana. I wonder if he's worried about me.

"Moyashi." Kanda flicked me on the head to get my attention. I blinked…blinked…blinked…

"What?" I answered dumbly.

"You're going to have to sleep somewhere." He pulled me over to the bed and sat down on the edge. I suddenly felt tired and grunted in agreement. The bed looked so comforting right now…so warm…I climbed on the bed and almost completely forgot about Kanda. He watched me crawl over and climb under the covers. Kanda shook his head.

"Baka moyashi…" He flipped open the covers and slipped in bed too.

* * *

Good? Bad? Review please to help me get better at it? Please and thank you! This chapter is actually over 2000 words long... wow. At one point I was getting stuck on writing more than 700 words...

Answer: One anime/manga character...that's a hard one...(why'd I give myself a hard question?) ummm. Road. I don't know why. Ever since I saw the anime and read the manga, I just really liked Road Camelot. :D For a main character guy...hmmmm...huuuh...Allen or Lavi. Kanda would chop my head off -.-

QoD: Guns or knives/swords? Explain why.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Aloha and welcome to chapter four! As you can see I am trying to update every Wednesday now! Don't expect much in December...have to study for exams TT^TT I expect this story to go on for at **least** 15 more chapters...I think. Well have fun and pleeaaassseeee review? Answer the questions if you wish. Constructive criticism is accepted gratefully. A simple review will be greatly appreciated. Seriously, if you want to just send a comma to show that you like the story. That's all I'm asking for.

**IMPORTANT: ** for people who are reading this story, and following it, the next chapter will not be updated next week. You'll have to wait two weeks...sorry. I didn't have anytime to write my story!

**Disclaimer: **Well...no.

**Warnings:** I don't even know why I put this anyways... just the usual...slight sweetness-ish at the beginning?

* * *

I slowly drifted into consciousness and snuggled deeper into the warmth. This warmth didn't feel really human but I guess it wasn't fake either, I held onto the sheets around my body tighter and moved my head closer to the heat emanating object. When I lived with Mana, the house was sometimes cold because we didn't have enough money for electricity. He always put this mini space heater in my bed so whenever I slept and woke up I would never be cold. Maybe Kanda got me the same thing. Maybe he had one too. I don't know why he would need it though…maybe if the power went out? Probably. I wrapped my arms around it and felt even warmer. Hmmm…this bed heater is much bigger than the one Mana gave me. Well I guess that would make sense because Kanda is richer than Mana. I sighed out and rubbed the heater trying to get my hands warmer. Mana bought me a heater because I get cold really easily. I put my hands on the warmest part of the heater and I felt the heater move. I paused in confusion but ignored it. I lamed it on my semi-conscious mind and got comfortable again. My mind's probably just making up stuff. When my hands were all warmed up, I let out a sigh of pleasure. It felt so good to have warm hands again. Snuggling even deeper, I placed my head in a little crook in the heater. This heater is really weird I thought to myself. The crook was so warm…and it fit my head perfectly!

Kanda POV

I woke up in a sleepy daze when I felt arms encircling me. Was Tiedoll trying to scare me again? I almost sighed out loud but stopped and flinched when I felt ice cold hands go under my shirt and up my back. My eyes flipped open and stared at the person who was invading my personal space. 'Moyashi!?" I almost flinched again when his hands moved but held it in. He sighed out in pleasure and I noticed that his hands finally got warm from my oh so helpful body heat. Just as I was about to push him off of me, he slipped his head right into the crook of my neck. Note to self: never sleep with Allen, he clings to whatever heat source he can find (which would be me). He nuzzled my neck and I almost snorted in surprise. I flushed lightly and placed my hands on his shoulders.

Allen POV

Right as I was falling asleep again, I felt hands on my shoulders but before I could open my eyes, I was pushed off of the bed.

"What the hell moyashi!" Kanda screamed at me as I landed on the ground hard with one hand still sticking up in the air courtesy of the handcuffs.

"What did I do?" I slowly stood up and rubbed my head noticing that the white bandages were still there. I looked around to find my heater but couldn't find it. That's when it dawned on me. Kanda…was my heater and I even nuzzled into his neck! I screamed on the inside but I'm sure Kanda saw the look of horror on my face.

"I'm sorry!" I kneeled on the bed before him and bowed my head.

"Che, moyashi." He flipped the covers up and slipped out of bed. I was dumbfounded as I watched him walk away from me. But as you know, I got dragged around…again. The chain pulled me along as I slid across the floor like a dead weight while Kanda was walking around like having an 80 pound boy attached to their wrist was nothing.

When all of the washing was done, we headed downstairs for breakfast. While I was in the washroom, I took off the bandage to take a good look at my eye. Unluckily for me, it was still the same as yesterday. Red and black. For once we actually ate in silence and it was…dare I say, peaceful. The only sound was the clicking of metal chopsticks on ceramic. When I finished, I placed my dish in the sink (thankfully it was close enough), and sat back down, folded my arms on the table and rested my head on them. I watched Kanda eat for a good five minutes before I saw his eyebrow twitch.

"Do you _have_ to stare at me while I'm eating, moyashi?"

"There's nothing better to do, Bakanda." I stared and he stared back. It ended with both of us huffing and looking the other way at the same time.

Kanda faced the window and looked outside.

"Let's go for a walk." His voice was so quite I hardly heard him.

So here we are, walking outside and luckily with coats on. How we got them on, I'll never begin to understand. It involved a lot of thinking, stretching, and cursing.

"Can we go check the shop? I wanna see if Mana's there!" My eyes lit up like a small child's as I pulled on his sleeve. We found an eye patch at the house and I put it on before we came outside. Our hands were still handcuffed together so whenever someone saw us, they gave us weird looks but continued on their way.

"Fine." Kanda headed towards the thrift shop. Once I caught sight of the shop, I literally dragged Kanda over but stopped short when I saw a note on the doorstep. The note was addressed to me and I knew it was going to be something bad.

_Dear Allen,_

_ Stay with Kanda. I'm sorry, goodbye._

_ From, Mana Walker_

"Eh?" Kanda screamed when he saw what was written.

"How the hell does he know me?" He pointed accusingly at the paper. My eyes started watering and I took off the eypatch.

"Hey, moyashi. What's wrong." Kanda nudged my arm but I just dropped my head even lower.

"Mana…" I mumbled. "Mana's dead!" My face was red and I was crying waterfalls of tears. They were salty and wet as they flowed down my face. I whipped my head up and looked at Kanda

"O-oi!" There was surprise written all over his face as he looked at me. "He just said goodbye! It doesn't mean he's dead!" I didn't answer for a while but instead cried even harder and fell hard on my knees. My black jeans were slowly getting wet and the coldness was freezing my legs. I held my face as quite sobs broke through. Kanda looked concerned and I was grateful. At least he cared.

"Calm down, moyashi." His gruff voice was close to my ear as he squatted down and gently enveloped me in a hug. I stopped sobbing for a second from shock. Kanda…was…hugging me. I gave a small smile and hugged him tightly back.

The following minutes included me calming down and me telling him me and Mana's secret code. He now understood that Mana really _was_ dead. I expected him to show pity for me but he simply didn't care.

"So? I have no parents either." He shrugged and looked forward. He looked completely unaffected about having no parents.

"Kanda! What are you doing here?" We both turned and faced the owner of the voice.

"Alma!" Kanda stood up and waited for Alma to walk over. If Alma saw the chain with the handcuffs, he didn't say anything. Introductions were made as Kanda and Alma caught up with each other's lives. Alma opened the door to the thrift shop as he explained how he was the son of the owner of the shop. I found out that Kanda actually wanted to come here to pick up Tiedoll's wallet and get his sword.

"Kanda's sword is called Mugen. It means forever lasting. It's kind of girly if you ask me." Alma whispered the last part to me as we walked up to the counter. Kanda picked up the wallet and asked Alma where his sword was.

"Your sword is in the storage room-" Alma stopped as something caught his eye. His eyes widened in horror as he ran past us to the storage room. Kanda and I looked back confusedly but also followed Alma when we saw what happened. The entire storage room was on fire. Red and orange flames licked the walls, scorching them black. Objects fell from wooden shelves as the shelf crumbled from the burning heat.

"Mugen!" Kanda shouted as he prepared to run into the fire.

"No, Kanda stop!" Alma ran in front of Kanda and blocked his path.

"You can't go! You'll die!" Alma tried reasoning as I pulled back on the chain, desperate to help.

"But Mugen is in there!" Alma knew that reasoning was impossible so he grabbed Kanda's hand and pulled him towards the front door. The fire already reached outside of the doorway and was almost completely covering a quarter of the shop. As we ran back, I took one last look at the door way and then back at Alma. Once Alma reached the front door, he let go of Kanda. That was one extremely stupid move. The chain was pulled as I ran back towards the fire. If Mana wanted me to stay with Kanda, it means Mana trusts him. I don't know how he knows Kanda but I trust Mana no matter what. I just lost someone precious to me and I now know how painful it is. Kanda already has no parents and Mugen is the only precious thing to him. I wouldn't let Kanda lose another precious thing. I grabbed a katana from one of the stands and in one slash, I cut the chain in half. I didn't look at Kanda or Alma. Instead I faced forward and ran into the fire.

"Moyashi!" I heard a yell but jumped into the fire.

I thought back to when Alma was talking about Kanda's sword. He said he just finished fixing it up and it was on the counter waiting for him to pick it up. I blocked my nose with my shirt and looked around for the counter. Spotting it to my left, I noticed the entire working table was covered in flames. I stopped before it and took off the jacket. It was such a nice jacket, it would be a shame to ruin it. I was left in my white t-shirt and nothing else on top. I clenched my fist and stuck my hand in. I winced in pain and I searched for the sword by touch alone. My hand was going numb with pain but I found the handle. I yanked it out and stared at my burned arm. That's definitely going to leave a scar. I ripped my shirt and used it as a bandage to wrap my arm. I put the coat back on and ran from the storage room. Just as I was going to step out of the door way, something metal hit me on the head causing me to fall on my back. It started burning my face and I jerked my head violent trying to get it off. I found that it was a smoldering red star that was obviously heated up by the fire. I felt blood drip down my face but ignored it. I stood up shakily and raced through store to the front entrance. The first thing I saw was Alma trying his hardest to hold Kanda back as he struggled away from him telling Alma that he had to go in and help me. As they saw me, they looked slightly relieved and we ran the rest of the way out together.

"What the hell, moyashi!" Kanda screamed at me as we got outside.

"You could have died!" He was really angry with me, I could tell. Once again I didn't answer but instead held up the sword with my good arm, the right one. Shock crossed his features and he looked up. I gave him a small smile and put the sword in his hand.

"Why?" He questioned me.

"Because it's _your_ precious thing." He rolled his eyes but flicked me showing his thanks. This was more than the normal amount of affection he would show…seriously. Well other than when I found out Mana died. He looked at my head and noticed I was bleeding.

"Are you okay? You're bleeding." Alma noticed before Kanda. I brought my right hand up to cover the left part of my forehead and laughed awkwardly.

"I'm fine." I gave them a smile to convince them more.

"Sorry Alma, we have to get home." Alma was on the phone calling the fire department and nodded at Kanda and waving goodbye to both of us. Kanda grunted while I waved back.

Once we got home Kanda took off his coat and waited for me to take off mine.

"Aren't you going to take your coat off?" I tried to place my left hand as much as I could behind me without him noticing. I could still feel the pain on my head and almost my entire left arm.

"Nah, I'm still a bit cold actually." I tried to walk away but he grabbed my left arm making me cry out and flinch. He instantly let go but gave me a look forcing me to take off my coat. Gingerly moving my arm out of the sleeve, I showed him my burned arm.

"Baka moyashi!" He screamed so loud I swear corpses rolled in their graves. I'm soo dead.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Chapter is finished! I'm tired from doing work... -_-'' Are you people happy I'm writing more than 1000 words now? Yes? Ok.

Answer: Both! You can be the vampire from Hellsing, and be Kanda at the same time! How awesome is that :3

QoD: If you could be the opposite gender for a day, what would you do?

Hah! My friend answered this and her reply was the absolute best XD. I'll tell you next chapter!

ALSOOO: Ok. For those people who have watched No.6, go to youtube and search up: epic rap battles of anime allen vs. sion  
It's really funny!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello!~ I updated early because I just happened to finish on time. So I've been looking at all the views and everything and...how do I put this? If you guys give me...5 reviews I'll update the next chapter. There aren't too many readers so...(awkward silence...) ...5 reviews? Please?

**Warnings:** Swearing! A bit..not that much. That's it though.

**Disclaimer**: Erm... do you see my name anywhere on the book? No? Exactly.

* * *

"What the hell did you do?" Kanda yelled at the top of his lungs and shook my shoulders. He cursed and ran to look for bandages as I just stood there watching him run around the house for supplies.

Kanda POV

The moment Allen took his coat off, I froze and almost dropped in shock by what Allen did for me. He went through all that pain just to get me my sword. I mean, it's a sword. I'm pretty sure my high quality sword won't melt under that heat. Moyashi's left arm was completely red and scarred from being stuck into the fire. The burns went to just under his shoulder and it was swelling really badly. I took a closer look at his hand and almost winced. The fire was so bad that even his nails were burnt and turned completely black. Truth be told, I'm surprised his nails didn't fall right off.

"What the hell did you do?" I screamed at him and ran to the washroom. I can't believe it. Ever since he got here, he's just being hurt more and more by me! That Mana person is an idiot! Who would leave such a stupid kid with me of all people? If that Mana knows my name, he probably knows me… I shivered in disgust about being spied on. I hastily swept through everything in the cabinet with my eyes before finding the roll of bandages. I was just about to pick up the disinfectant but thought better of it. Allen would probably start screaming like a girl and telling me to stop burning him even more. After grabbing a few more things, I arrived back in the foyer slightly out of breath because of anger, and from running around. The moyashi was staring at me like I was a tourist attraction and I fidgeted.

"Come to the couch, I'm dressing your wounds." I ground out as I flipped around and hoped he would follow me. There was no use for the chain anymore. His 'Mana' told him to stay with me and I think Allen trusts Mana a lot.

3rd person POV

Two figures walked to the couch and the white-haired one sat down.

"Is this going to hurt?" Allen asked quietly as he slowly brought out his arm from behind him.

"I can _make_ it hurt." Allen paled but still stuck out his arm for Kanda.

"Does it hurt right now?"

"No, I think it went numb." Allen fidgeted while Kanda gently washed his arm with water and dried his arm off. Allen has never seen such a…caring side of Kanda. Maybe this is how he treats Mugen? Allen zoned off and thought about Kanda while unknowingly started staring at him.

"-yashi, moyashi!" Allen jumped in fright but calmed down when he saw it was just Kanda. He looked at his arm to see that it's been completely wrapped up in white bandages. Testing his arm out, he soon deducted that he could still feel his arm and it was fully mobile.

"Thanks Kan-" Kanda grabbed Allen's right arm and pulled him forward until their faces were close. Allen blushed and was going to shake him off but Kanda used his other hand to move Allen's hair away from his left eye. Right above where the cut starts, there was a red star burned into his skin. The burn was dripping small amounts of blood but was thankfully not swelling up anymore.

"Moyashi." Kanda's voice turned dangerous as he glared at Allen. Allen yelped in shock and wrenched his arm out of Kanda's grasp. He flipped over the couch and hit behind it, peeking his head over the back after a few seconds.

"I forgot! I swear!" Allen pleaded and hid again when Kanda death glared him.

"How can you forget a huge cut on your face?!"

"I don't know!" Allen heard Kanda stand up and Allen started shaking from fear. He tried to pinpoint where Kanda was coming from and he crawled the other way. Their little game of tag continued until Kanda finally got fed up and in a burst of speed, caught Allen's shirt.

"Stop! Please don't hurt me!" When Allen turned around again, Kanda saw tears pooling on the edges of his eye. Kanda froze and slowly backed away a few steps. Allen hung his head down and started shaking and crying.

"Hey. Moyashi." Kanda used a gentle voice (as gentle as it can get), and kneeled down to Allen's level. Allen shied away from him and started hiccupping while he forced himself to stop crying like a baby.

"Hey, look. I'm sorry, ok?" Kanda reached a hand out and held Allen's shoulder. Allen jolted but didn't move away.

"Please…Please don't hurt me anymore."

FLASHBACK (^.^)

"_You stupid brat!" A gruff voice was heard and a shatter of glass soon followed. A small boy who looked about 7 to 8 years old crouched in the corner of a room. He covered his ears as the man screamed again. Spiky red hair came into the boy's vision as the man held a bottle of bleach in his hand. His eyes-well, actually _eye_- was hazy and cheeks slightly flushed from the alcohol. _

"_You're a disgrace, you know that!" Allen started crying and shuffled farther into the wall if that was possible. _

"_Go die." The last two words were spat in his face as the man lifted the bottle of bleach and splashed it all over the boy. Once the liquid hit his skin, he felt like his nerves were on fire and he was being burned alive. He screamed in pain and rolled on the ground, writhing and kicking. _

"_Piece of shit." The man snarled at the boy and walked away grabbing another wine bottle and slamming the door behind him. _

_TIME SKIP_

_Allen POV_

_I slowly drifted back from unconsciousness and zoned in on my surroundings. I took in my surroundings and found out that I was still lying down on the wooden floor. My entire body was numb and from what I could see without moving, almost my entire outfit turned white from the bleach. I focused in on my hand and found that the skin turned completely white. It wasn't a pasty white, just…white. I guess you could say that it was as white as snow, not like I was any darker before. I slowly lifted myself up and scrunched my eyes shut from the pain of moving. I walked to the washroom and looked at myself in the mirror. What I saw didn't come to a shock to me as I walked away. My hair was all white from root to tip and so was my entire face. All of the visible skin I could see was white and I was too lazy to bother checking underneath my clothes. It was probably the same. _

_I walked out of the door and stared at the house one more time. Right on this doorstep, I promised myself that I would never come back to this house ever again. I scowled and my mood turned foul. I spat on the property and walked away ignoring the stares of passerby's. _

"_Hey, brat!" I froze at once and was just about to run away when the same man from yesterday grabbed me from behind and slung me over his shoulder, walking back towards the house. _

"_Where do you think you're going?" I heard the hate and fury come off his person in continuous waves. He picked me up and threw me on the ground. I landed hard on my back and skidded a few feet back. As I lay on the ground, the red-haired man came up to me and scowled at my pitiful figure. _

"_Didn't I tell you to die?" He screamed and punched me in the face. The kicking and punching continued for a few more minutes until the man got tired of me and stomped upstairs to his bedroom, probably to drink even more. _

END

Kanda was shocked to say the least as he watched the boy break down. Wasn't it just yesterday when the boy literally jumped on _him_ and almost killed him? Kanda watched the boy incredulously as even more tears streamed down his pale cheeks and he started rubbing invisible places like they hurt. Now Kanda was really worried. Sure he was usually the one who didn't care at all about a person's well-being, but think about it this way. Let's say you were babysitting a child, any age but still younger than you. You would obviously be protective right? Otherwise the parents of said child would murder you in your sleep and do it brutally as well. Well right now, Kanda felt like the babysitter. I mean, a dead guy just put the whole responsibility of this child right into his hands saying: 'Oh, here you go. Take care of him, feed him, do whatever to him. Have fun!' and then walk away. It's not so easy is it?

Kanda gave a small sigh and wrapped his arms around the boy.

"Shh. Calm down, moyashi. No one's going to hurt you, I'm right here." Kanda ruefully patted Allen's head and rubbed his back until the smaller boy calmed down enough to stop crying waterfalls. Allen wiped his eye and looked up at Kanda.

"Thank you." The smile was the sweetest Kanda had ever seen. The smallest upturn of his lips and tilt of his head. Kanda blushed and looked away.

"It's nothing." Kanda ruffled Allen's hair and stood up. Kanda was heading off to get more bandages but was tackled from behind with a rough hug. Kanda almost fell but caught himself on the couch that was -luckily- right beside him.

"Come on, let me clean that wound." Allen looked a bit wary but followed none the less. A full hour was taken to clean Allen's wound, take a look at his eye, and eat lunch.

* * *

They were sitting at the dining table eating a plate (or three in Allen's case), of dango. For once, there was no name calling or rude remarks. The meal was eaten in silence as each boy thought of their own things. Allen finished his last dango and placed his plate in the sink to wash later. He walked back to the table and sat down again waiting for Kanda to finish.

"Hey, Kanda."

"Hn?"

"What's your favourite colour?" Allen placed his head on his hands and watched Kanda slowly eat his sweet dessert (not that he really liked it much). Kanda raised an eyebrow at the weird question.

"Don't have one. I don't care much for colours." Allen didn't want to start another fight so he moved on to the next question.

"Why do you keep your hair long?"

"Why? Are you saying it's girly?" Kanda gave him a half glare.

"N-no! Not at all! I just think it's a bit weird –I mean- _different._" Allen placed lightly.

Kanda huffed at him but let it go. After that, a comfortable silence fell over the two as Allen continued watching Kanda eat painstakingly slowly. Kanda picked up the second stick of dango and looked at it carefully before looking at Allen.

"Open your mouth."

"W-" Allen couldn't even finish the word before Kanda stuck the first dango into his mouth and pulled the stick back and ate the second one. Although Allen was shocked, he forced himself not to show it and instead chewed the delicious sweet carefully.

"Hey, Kanda?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have any friends?"

"Alma."

"Other than him."

"…"

"I'm guessing that's a no…" Kanda didn't look affected at all.

"Who needs friends anyways? They'll just talk about you behind your back and mooch off of you until they've gained everything they possibly could and then walk away."

"That's not true! What about Alma?"

"He's an exception. Have you had any friends?" Kanda looked at him raising an eyebrow and fixing his long bangs so they weren't completely in front of his eyes.

"…Well, no…"

"Then you shouldn't be saying anything."

"…Then…Kanda, will you be my friend?" Allen looked into his eyes shyly. Not expecting this, Kanda stared incredulously at the white-haired boy. A few more minutes past and Allen wasn't given a reply, just a never-ending stare. You could clearly see that the boy was getting irritated.

"You know what, forget it. Just pretend I never asked-"

"Yes. I guess I will be your friend." Kanda sighed out begrudgingly but none the less, it was still a yes. At once Allen's face lit up and he gave a wide smile. Just as he was about to say something else, probably something sickly sweet, Kanda stuck the last dango in his mouth making him shut up.

"Bakanda!" Allen screamed after swallowing.

"Moyashi."

"Bastard!"

"Starting with colourful language now, are we?" Kanda smirked causing Allen to go red with anger.

"Shut up! Last time you told me that I wasn't creative."

"So you're being more creative by swearing?"

"Well what else am I supposed to call you? Honey buns?"

"If you want to." A slightly awkward silence followed on Allen's part.

"Hell no!"

"It's open for you, whenever you want, go ahead and call me that." Kanda's voice was laced with humour and there was a hint of sarcasm.

"In your dreams asshole." What he got in reply was a smirk which made Allen that much more angry at him. Kanda reached forward towards Allen and grabbed his chin. Allen's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly. Kanda took this opportunity and put the last dango on the stick in his mouth before letting go and throwing all the sticks away in the trash. Allen blushed as he watched Kanda gracefully slip out of his chair with his long hair swishing behind him.

'Bastard.'

* * *

The end! Well for this chapter at least. 5 reviews people! That's all I'm looking for to update the next chapter! Kay thanks bye. ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: OMGGGG! You guys (and girls ;) hehe), are AWESOME. You gave me almost three times the amount of reviews I wanted XD Thank you to ALLLLL of my reviewers! You made my day AMAZING!~ Well, without further ado, here's the next chappie! By the way, I'm taking my precious time to upload this. :'( Tests. They suck. TT^TT

**Warnings:** Er...i forget...there might be a few swears? Oh yeah, and an innocent kiss :)

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own. :) thank you for your time and effort.

* * *

_Last chapter:_

"_It's open for you, whenever you want, go ahead and call me that." Kanda's voice was laced with humour and there was a hint of sarcasm. _

"_In your dreams asshole." What he got in reply was a smirk which made Allen that much more angry at him. Kanda reached forward towards Allen and grabbed his chin. Allen's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly. Kanda took this opportunity and put the last dango on the stick in his mouth before letting go and throwing all the sticks away in the trash. Allen blushed as he watched Kanda gracefully slip out of his chair with his long hair swishing behind him. _

'_Bastard.'_

* * *

Allen let out a growl under his breath and sat back in his chair. He watched Kanda move about the room cleaning dishes and wiping the table tops. This was how they worked, Allen cooked the meals and Kanda cleaned up. This way it was fair. Allen snickered as he remembered Kanda's poor excuse for spaghetti.

What came out of it looked like a large lump of dough and an overflowed pot of tomato sauce. After that, Allen stuck to cooking and if Allen was too lazy, they ate the occasional take out. Tiedoll made sure that every week, groceries would be sent to their door so they didn't have to go out. Well _Kanda_ didn't have to go out. Although Tiedoll still doesn't know that Allen is staying with Kanda.

"Stop laughing, moyashi." Kanda looked backwards at Allen and Allen stuck out his tongue childishly.

"What are we doing today?" Allen wondered and tilted his head to the side. Kanda turned back around and seemed to be thinking.

"We have to clean the house today. Other than that, we have a free day." Kanda replied after a few minutes. Allen nodded his head but realized Kanda couldn't see him so he said ok.

Kanda finally finished cleaning up and wiped his hands dry on the dish towel and folded it neatly back on the counter top.

"Ready? I'll take the main rooms and you take all the washrooms and bedrooms, ok?" Kanda said while looking at Allen and crossing his arms. Allen smiled and gave a mischievous look.

"Bet you I can finish faster than you." Allen said coolly as he watched Kanda's eye twitch.

"As if, moyashi." Kanda snorted and walked away his long hair flying behind him.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Allen stood up and followed Kanda out of the kitchen.

"I'm going to start cleaning." Kanda smirked and in a sudden movement, he disappeared.

"Hey! Kanda! That's not fair!" Allen stomped his foot but quickly ran off to start cleaning as well. The next 45 minutes consisted of running around and sounds of vacuuming. If you stood in one room, you could see Kanda run past one second and in the next second you would see Allen run past from the other side. Every so often, they would shout out what they finished just to show the other person they were ahead.

"I only have one washroom left!" Allen shouted as he was about to enter the living room.

"Well I only have the-" Kanda was cut off when he felt someone slam into him and knock him over on the ground. Allen hit hard into Kanda and fell back at the same time Kanda did. They both held their foreheads in pain as they lay on the ground.

"Why do you have such a hard head?" Kanda groaned and slowly sat up and Allen followed.

"Why do _you_ have such a hard head?" Allen countered. They both stood up at the same time and gave each other a look before they both moved forward at the same time. Clearly they still didn't forget their 'game'. Neither wanted to move out-of-the-way, so they crashed right into each other.

What they didn't expect was to meet face to face, and well, lip to lip or mouth to mouth. Both boys were in shock as they stayed lip-locked. They both moved away and Allen took two more steps back. He raised his hand and touched his lips. A cute light pink blush was adorning his face while Kanda's was less obvious. Kanda dipped his head down to hide his blush and skirted around Allen to continue his chores. Allen watched Kanda leave as he finally dropped his hand.

'I kissed Kanda! But…it didn't feel bad or disgusting…' Allen thought to himself. He flushed really bright red and shook his head forcing himself to finish cleaning before Kanda.

The rest of the cleaning went by with no more problems and both boys were breathing hard as they both ran into the living room shouting they were done.

"I finished before you!" Allen shouted haughtily as he was bent over and his hands rested on his knees.

"As if, moyashi. You're obviously blind. I finished before you." Kanda rolled his eyes and he sat down with a huff. They both rested to catch their breath and forgot about their bet. After a while, Allen also sat down.

"That went by really fast." Allen looked at the clock and faced Kanda again. Allen didn't get a reply and instead found Kanda lying on the ground seemingly about to doze off. Allen's gaze softened and a small smile graced his lips. Allen huffed and looked out the window. It was still snowing but not hard.

'It's feels so cramped in here… I think I'll go take a walk.' Allen thought as he gently nudged Kanda's form still lying on the floor.

"Hey, Kanda. I'm going to take a quick walk outside okay? I'll come back don't worry. It's not like I have anywhere else to go." Allen mumbled the last part and waited for Kanda's reply.

"Hmm…" Kanda grunted out and waved his hand in a shooing motion and rolled over to get more comfortable. Allen rolled his eyes.

"At least sleep on the couch so you don't catch a cold." Allen shook his head in despair and grabbed his coat and headed outside.

* * *

Allen POV

I breathed out a puff of white air as I walked down the snow-covered streets. Those sidewalk shoveling machines haven't come yet so the snow came up to my ankles. I turned down another street and started to recognize where I was again. The store where Alma was should be around here. I should also check on how the store is.

I thought about the last glance I had before Kanda and I left. Back then it was covered in flames and half of the store was burnt black on the inside. When I finally arrived in front of the store, I saw the firefighters and police officers already left and all that was left was a burnt black building.

I stood a few metres away from the store looking around to see if Alma was still here. I want to know him better…I gave myself a small smile and congratulated myself for wanting to make friends for once. I turned around and saw someone at the corner of my eyes. I looked at them and saw it was Alma running over to me waving with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Allen!" He shouted and skid the last few steps over. "What are you doing here?" He was half a foot taller than me so I had to look up.

"I just came over to hang out if you don't mind." I looked down shyly since I didn't bother considering if Alma was busy with other things or not.

"Oh! Yeah, that's fine! How about we go to that small restaurant to eat and talk-" He was suddenly cut off by the loud sound of screeching tires and a loud bang. My head whipped to the intruding sound as I watched two cars careening down the street on either side of Alma's shop. I heard another loud bang and saw blood splatter onto the surface of the snow. I felt warm liquid hit my face and heard a loud blood curling scream.

* * *

Kanda POV

My half closed eyes were blurry as my mind reeled and thought at an amazing speed. Physically I was dead tired, but mentally…yup. I was probably going ten miles per second. I finally closed my eyes all the way for a couple of seconds before I jerked upwards and looked around. It was _much_ too quiet.

'Where is the moyashi!" I internally fretted and jumped to my feet. He had better not killed himself. I slowed down and tried to remember what happened before I half dozed off. I stayed standing in one spot like an idiot before I remember Allen telling me he was taking a walk.

I cursed out loud and grabbed my coat and headed outside as well. He could've at least told me _where_ he was going. I took a hair elastic from my wrist and tied my hair that was previously let down for a few minutes. I secured my hair in a high ponytail and shook my bangs straight. I forced myself to calm down and take deep breaths. Moyashi won't run away anymore now. He can't run away anyways. I slowed down and headed to Alma's store. Maybe he could help me find Allen. I internally praised myself and let my mind wander.

Automatically my mind drifted to the kiss and my face flushed the slightest bit before it receded. It didn't feel wrong that's for sure, but…do I like it? Sighing out loud, I shifted onto my other foot as I waited for the walk symbol. Moyashi's lips were…soft. I growled out loud so loud that the person who happened to be passing me, flinched back in shock and skirted around me. I absolutely hate people who lie. So I guess I would hate myself if I lied. It would be a lie to say I love the moyashi but it would also be a lie if I said I hated him. Let's just say I have a small…crush, on him. I cringed at the school girl term 'crush'. It just sounded so girly. I prefer the word-

BANG

My thoughts were stopped as I heard something that sounded like a tire popping on a hot summer day or a gunshot. Since it was still winter, I went with the gunshot. Fearing for the worst and because of plain curiosity, I ran to where the sound came from. A feeling of fear clutched my heart as I saw I was nearing Alma's shop. I picked up my speed as I heard a second gunshot which was closer this time. I sprint the last few steps and slid around the bend and froze in my tracks. My knees almost buckled and folded underneath me but I forced my legs still.

My eyes widened as I assessed the current situation. On the untouched white snow, there were large splatters of blood around a figure. My gaze traveled up their legs and I felt my body shaking. My eyes kept lifting up until I saw the familiar mop of white hair. Allen's face was frozen in shock, pain and fear and it was covered with a few drops of blood. He slowly turned to look at me and I saw the second figure leaning on Allen as he tried to keep them both standing. Allen's grip slipped a bit and I saw the person's face. The brown hair, brown eyes, and the face I've known since forever.

"Alma." I whispered and my eyes started blurring a bit. I saw Allen mouth one word to me before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell sideways and let go of Alma who fell right beside of him. More blood pooled on the snow and soon the pure white colour was tainted with a crimson red.

"Moyashi!" I screamed and ran towards the two lying on the ground tears streaming out of my eyes.

Recalling Allen's last word…

* * *

A/N: Aha! Cliffy? Ish? awesooooooooome! Sorry! I'm just so happy right now! *twirls around giggling madly* Read and Review! Merci Beaucoup! 谢谢! Thank you! Arigato! ...I can't think of anymore... (I reposted this because somehow it didn't work...fanfiction is being a bit messed up right now...it doesn't show me the number of viewers for this chapter... I don't think that anyone who followed got the story update. huh. I don't know. HAPPY ALMOST APOCOLYPSE DAAAAY! No. I don't believe in it. Just FYI)


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! I'm back with another chapter! Last chapter all of my reviewers disappeared 0.o I hope you guys all had an awesome Christmas (and anything else you celebrate), and got lots of gifts! I thank of all of the people who have reviewed! Thanks to:

Shadow's Life Spand  
mitsuyo-chan  
GIR NYAN ALLEN CHAN  
DropOfFire  
sunshineandmoonlight  
Nicolette13  
Koike  
pandy334  
xPandoraHeartx  
WithoutWingsX  
Magicsinger  
Rayany Amor  
Masked-Flame 11  
AllenxKanda2  
MikiYuri  
BlondePestXD

And all of my guest reviewers! You guys are amazing!

* * *

_Last chapter:_

_"Alma." I whispered and my eyes started blurring a bit. I saw Allen mouth one word to me before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell sideways and let go of Alma who fell right beside of him. More blood pooled on the snow and soon the pure white colour was tainted with a crimson red._

_"Moyashi!" I screamed and ran towards the two lying on the ground tears streaming out of my eyes._

_Recalling Allen's last word…_

* * *

"Allen!" Kanda yelled and fell right beside the two figures. A female passerby walked in on the scene and gasped. She quickly yanked out her phone and called 911. Kanda was torn as he looked at both Allen and Alma. He wasn't going to lose both of them. Not now. Kanda felt tears slide down his face and he froze. It's been six years since he had last cried. He reached up with a shaking hand and wiped at the wetness carefully and stared at it. He always hid his emotions away but now…somehow, they just slipped right through the walls in his mind.

More tears fell from his eyes as Kanda gave a low growl and wiped them away. He tried so hard and it took so long to get to the point where he could choose whether to show emotion or not. He wasn't going to ruin it now. No matter how hard Kanda tried, he couldn't get his tears to stop. He stared at the two people lying in the snow hardly breathing. Bit by bit, Kanda could feel his steel walls slowly melting until there were too many holes for it to be useful. Just imagine if it was raining outside and all you had was a roof above your head and that roof had a hundred or more holes in it. Not so useful now is it?

Kanda reached out both hands to touch each boys face. One was significantly colder than the other. Uncomfortably cold, too cold to be alive. Kanda dipped his head down as his whole body shook.

'Please…please don't die.' Kanda gripped his hands into fists and slammed the ground.

The rest happened in a blur. All Kanda could remember was that the paramedics asked him questions and the only thing he did was nod or shake his head. They gave him worried looks and one of the female paramedics checked his temperature if he was burning up. The next time Kanda focused back to the present was when he was seated on the waiting room chair. He jerked up and stood on his feet.

'Allen. Alma. Allen. Alma.' These two names kept repeating over and over in his head as he ran towards the reception desk.

"Where are they?" Kanda almost yelled as he watched the woman flinch in shock. She had dark brown eyes and slightly curly brown hair. Kanda looked down at her name tag and that read 'Miranda'.

"W-who?" She stuttered nervously as she gave a small nervous laugh that was hardly audible.

"Allen and Alma!" Now Kanda screamed as he balled his hands into fists. His patience was wearing thin as she looked at him confusedly before realizing she should search their names on the computer. He growled loudly as he clenched his fists tighter to stop himself from punching the woman.

"They're both in room 216. Go down this hallway and take a right-" Miranda stopped when she noticed the raven haired boy wasn't standing in front of her anymore. She looked down the hallway and found the boy running around the corner.

Kanda found the stairs and sprinted up to the second level. He forced himself to slow down and calm down so he looked more collected. He gently eased open the door and looked down the hallway. He followed the signs and soon found the door to their room. Kanda pushed the door open and looked around for the other two boys. He immediately found them each lying down in a bed and he relaxed a bit. Both looked normal now and nothing was hooked onto either of them. No monitors, no IV's, nothing. That could either be good, or bad.

Kanda walked across the white tiled floors and stood in between both beds. The beds were located along the right wall and two windows were found on the right side of the beds, across from the door. There was a sound of a door opening and Kanda turned towards the doctor that was walking in. He wore a white robe like all doctors did; he had black slightly spiky hair and thin framed glasses. His lips were squeezed in a thin line when he looked at Kanda.

"Do you happen to be Kanda?" The doctor asked and Kanda nodded his head.

"I'm Doctor Komui Lee." The doctor gave him a small smile and stretched arm out so they could shake hands. Kanda didn't move a single muscle as he stared at the hand for a few seconds before it retracted back to Komui's side. Komui let out a small cough to hide his embarrassment and continued talking.

"I'm sorry but I have some bad news and I have some good news." Kanda nodded his head telling him to continue.

"One of your friends has died. I think his name was Al-" Kanda froze when he heard the name and looked at his dead friend. Tears brimmed his eyes and he slowly sank down to his knees. Why? Why did it have to be him? Kanda let out a slow breath and forced himself to stop shaking at pinched himself in the thigh to calm down. He wiped away his tears and looked at the doctor. He heard the door open again and looked up with red eyes. The girl looked around his age and had really long black hair that seemed to be tinted with a dark shade of green. She had dark purple eyes and a nice figure.

"Oh, Lenalee." Komui turned around and faced her asking why she was here. Lenalee was wearing scrubs and was just pulling the cap off of her head.

"I finished my shift." She finally noticed the second conscious figure in the room and gave him a small smile before focusing back on Komui.

"Ok, meet me downstairs in the lobby in one hour, Lenalee-chan." He ruffled her hair and kissed her forehead. She scrunched up her face and blushed when Kanda was still watching them.

"Komui-nii-san! There's someone here!" Lenalee whined and pushed away from Komui. Komui gave a depressed huff but let it go for the moment.

"They'll be picking up his body tomorrow." Komui added over his shoulder giving Kanda a sad look and exited the door. Lenalee slowly walked over and checked Allen's vital signs. She wrote something down on the clipboard at the end of the bed and Kanda dropped to the floor again. He sat with his back against Allen's bed as he watched Alma's still form.

"He didn't deserve to die. He didn't do anything wrong." Kanda mumbled but Lenalee still heard. She would have already left but the broken look on Kanda's face made her think of an excuse to stay here a bit longer.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did it happen?" Lenalee's soft voice reached his ears.

"Street shooting." The answer was blunt and dead even to Kanda's ears. Usually when someone would ask him a question he wouldn't answer but now he was too tired to care who he was talking to. Lenalee didn't answer but Kanda knew she heard. He was glad she didn't say anything. It would have been worse if she gave him a stupid answer like "Oh." He internally congratulated her for not pissing him off. Kanda lifted his arm up slowly and fixed Alma's hair unconsciously flinching when he felt the ice-cold skin.

"Were the two of you good friends?" She walked around until she was standing beside Kanda who was still seated on the floor. It looked like she was still checking Allen.

"Yeah. He was my only friend and we did everything together although at some times, I really wanted to kill him and rip his head off." Kanda gave a small chuckle as he remembered the times where Alma would purposefully piss him off so Kanda would fall to one of his pranks. Lenalee smiled at being able to make Kanda laugh. She finished 'checking' Allen and placed the clipboard back at the end of the bed.

"Allen's your friend too, right?" Lenalee asked lightly and hoped that she didn't strike a nerve. Some people were really sensitive and could get mad over one wrong word. She was surprised that she even got this far in the first place. Kanda tensed up for a second before he relaxed.

"Yeah…he is." Kanda frowned and stopped playing with Alma's hair. Lenalee checked the clock on the wall and found that their conversation lasted fifteen minutes and she still didn't change out of her scrubs yet.

"Good-bye…um…"

"Kanda." He looked at her and told her his name.

"Good-bye, Kanda. I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled and left for the door. She knew he would come back. Alma will be gone by the time he comes in but he'll visit Allen. Lenalee closed the door and found her brother walking down the hall with one of the other doctors talking about something before the doctor left and waved good-bye. Lenalee arrived beside Komui right as he looked up from his clipboard in his hand.

"Nii-san, I have a favour to ask."

"Anything you want, Lenalee-chan."

"Can I be the one to watch over Allen?" Lenalee gave him cute puppy dog eyes. Komui fidgeted under her gaze.

"But what about-"

"LENALEE!" A loud yell disrupted their conversation and both figures sweatdropped.

"-him." Komui finished after he sighed out loud.

"Don't worry, I can care for both." Lenalee gave a forced smile and the corner of her mouth started twitching.

"Are you-" Komui was cut off again when the same person screamed Lenalee's name again. Lenalee's smile turned into a scowl and she shouted back.

"SHUT UP AND BE QUIET!" Lenalee huffed but smiled at her brother again.

"…um…sure if you really want, but don't stress yourself ok?~" Komui gave her a big hug before Lenalee could kick him and Lenalee's kicks are _extremely painful._ She waved good-bye and walked to the room where the screaming was coming from.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Lenalee shouted and instantly the shouting quieted down.

Once Lenalee left the room Kanda looked back at Alma. Everyone died, some earlier than others. Kanda gave a depressed sigh and pulled the blankets of Alma's face. He couldn't stand to see it anymore. His best friend since he was a toddler was now dead. Kanda gave Alma's hair one last pat before looking at Allen.

"Moyashi." Kanda could feel irritation come from him in waves for reasons he didn't know. The longer he stood there, the more irritated and angry he became. Suddenly Allen's hand twitched and Kanda narrowed his eyes. 'That's why'.

"I know you're awake, moyashi." Kanda growled and slapped Allen lightly on the head.

"Hey!" Allen's eyes flew open and he pouted while holding his head. Kanda rolled his eyes and grabbed a chair and set it down next to Allen's bed and sat on it.

"Are you okay?" Kanda asked somewhat begrudgingly but also somewhat worried. Allen gave a sweet smile that clearly expressed how happy he was about Kanda caring for him.

"I'm fine. Although I don't think I can walk for a while." Both boys looked at Allen's left leg which was currently in a cast.

"What happened?" Kanda looked back at Allen as he asked his question.

"In general, or to my leg?"

"Your leg."

"Shot."  
"Ouch." Kanda winced knowing that guns did hurt a lot. Allen rolled his eyes but kept quiet.

"Do you know when you can leave?" Kanda asked.

"I overheard-"

"It's called eavesdropping, moyashi."

"Fine, I _eavesdropped _on the doctor's conversation and he said that I would probably be able to leave in four days or so." Kanda didn't reply but instead seemed to stare at Allen. Allen fidgeted and looked away. Kanda kept staring unknowingly to him since he was lost in his thoughts. Allen waved a hand in front of Kanda's face but he still didn't react.

"Kanda." No reply.

"Bakanda." Still no reply.

"You still alive in there?" Allen was about to poke him but suddenly Kanda fell over and landed on the ground.

"Kanda!" Allen bolted up in bed but sadly unable to help his friend. Suddenly Allen heard a noise. 'Is that…snoring?' Allen tilted his head in confusion so he listened more carefully and laughed. Kanda was asleep. He rang the bell for assistance and a nurse came in not even one minute later.

"Yes?"

"Can you help my friend?" Allen asked and pointed at Kanda on the floor. The female nurse finally noticed the boy lying on the ground and called a male nurse to help her lift Kanda.

'Sleep well, Kanda.'

* * *

The end! For this chapter at least. I want to do a one-shot so if any of you guys have an idea for one (or more), please tell me! R&R thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Well, here you go. Have fun, knock yourself out, especially with a crowbar! That's always fun :3

* * *

_Last chapter:_

_"Can you help my friend?" Allen asked and pointed at Kanda on the floor. The female nurse finally noticed the boy lying on the ground and called a male nurse to help her lift Kanda._

_'Sleep well, Kanda.'_

* * *

Kanda blinked open his tired eyes and looked at his surroundings.

'White.' Kanda thought as he turned an entire 360 degrees. He was in a dream where there were no floors, no walls, no cieling, nothing. Just white.

"No, that's a lie. There has to be a floor because what would I be standing on now?" Kanda mumbled out and realized he just talked to himself.

"I'm going crazy." Kanda shook his head and scowled. Just as Kanda was about to walk forward, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around slowly and screamed. It was a manly scream, not a girly one.

"Hello, Kanda." A clown was standing only inches from him and his face was even closer. It's not that Kanda's scared of clowns, it's just that he doesn't really like them all that much. They gave him an...off feeling. Kanda jumped away, tripped and fell on the floor but he made no move to get up. Shock was still evident on his face as he stared at the clown.

"Who are you?" Kanda asked as he shifted himself farther away. For some reason, this clown was giving out feelings of...death?

"I am Mana." The clown grinned evilly for a second before slipping back into a kind smile. Kanda sat shell-shocked and he clenched his jaw so tight he thought his teeth would've broken if this wasn't a dream.

"I'm here to talk to you about Allen." Kanda's eyes widened and he started freaking out.

Kanda POV

Oh no. He's probably going to kill me. I injured Allen so many times and hurt him so much. Now he's in the hospital because of me. If only I didn't let him out. If only I went with him...If only I pulled Alma away...this wouldn't have happened. Moyashi's probably pissed at me on the inside. First I cut his eye, then he burns himself to get me my sword probably because he'll get annoyed of my constant glowering for losing it, then he gets shot and won't be able to walk for an entire week or more! It's all-

"Shut up!" I flinched and stopped my thoughts as I watched how annoyed the clown was.

"I can hear your thoughts so be quiet and listen to me." There was no answer on my part as I waited for him to continue.

Normal POV

"You should be guilty about all the things you did and I'm disappointed that you couldn't even do one simple task of taking care of him." You'd be surprised at how hard it is, Kanda thought and gave a small glare.

"But that's not the main reason why I'm here. I'm here to tell you about an alternate reality which you are also living in." Kanda looked confused but didn't ask any questions.

"This world can be accessed when you are sleeping. As long as you wish to enter, you can. So would you like to see it?" Kanda looked at him suspiciously and narrowed his eyes. Kanda couldn't deny he wanted to see this place but he didn't trust Mana. Mana sighed and the blankness around him shifted and turned into a room. He felt his normal clothes get replaced with a black uniform and silver designs on it. The uniform had a large collar and was tight on top. The bottom consisted of a long...skirt?

"Why am I wearing a skirt?" Kanda growled and looked at Mana.

"I don't know. You were the one that picked the outfit." Mana shrugged and crossed his arms looking at Kanda shift around in his uniform. He was cut off when he heard a voice over the intercom saying that there was an intruder. Suddenly Kanda froze and memories of this reality flowed through his mind. When Kanda relaxed again, he knew what to do. He grabbed Mugen which was lying on _his_ bed and walked out the door.

To surprise the intruder, Kanda walked through a side door so he could attack them from behind. When he arrived just around the bend, he jumped up and swung his sword.

CLANG

"K-Kanda?" Kanda's eyes widened as he looked at the boy in front of him. Kanda looked at Allen's deformed arm but didn't say anything.

"Moyashi?"

"Kill the akuma! Kill him!" The door screamed and started crying. Kanda looked at the door and scowled in disgust. What kind of door cries? Suddenly a sharp pain hit Kanda's head and he retracted his sword.

"Stop it Kanda! We found Cross's letter, he's with us." Lenalee arrived with a clipboard in hand and frowned at Kanda.

"I told you!" Allen sighed in relief and the three headed into the building with a very unwilling door whining as he opened.

* * *

Kanda woke up with a gasp and hacked a few times before he got his breathing under control. He felt a hand on his arm and looked up at Allen. He had a worried look on his face as he searched Kanda's face. Being woken up from an alternate reality without your own consent was extremely painful.

"Kanda...did you...have a dream?" Allen looked really worried and Kanda nodded. Allen looked like he was going to ask another question but decided against it. Allen thought about how creepy he would be if he kept asking about a dream that Kanda might have never had.

"Spit it out, moyashi." Kanda huffed in annoyance and waited for Allen to keep on talking. Allen fidgeted but asked his question.

"Did you...have a dream about going to another reality?" Kanda nodded and Allen gaped.

"Really? I was there, and this girl with really long hair, and a talking door, right?" Allen seemed really hopeful. Kanda nodded and finally let this information sink in. His eyes widened when he realized Allen had the same dream.

"You mean..." Kanda started.

"_It's real_." Both said at the same time and stared at each other. This was too much of a coincidence to be fake. If both of them had this dream, at the same time and recognized each other, then it must be real. _Lenalee_ Kanda thought as he remembered something. He had to ask Lenalee if she had the same dream. If she was in the alternate reality, then she should be having these dreams too.

"I think we should keep this to ourselves for now." Allen voiced his opinion and Kanda focused back on reality. The look on Allen's face told Kanda he wanted to talk and think about it first before consulting anyone else. Kanda wanted to ask Lenalee but for once respected Allen's wish. It was hard to accept something like this. Just as Kanda was starting to doze off again, Allen's voice alerted him.

"What's going to happen?"

"What?" Kanda asked confusedly as he stared at Allen through half closed eyes.

"I don't know." Allen looked troubled as he stared at his hands. "What if we die in one of our lives, or...or we liked the other reality better so we forced ourselves to sleep and never wake up, or-" Allen was cut off when a hand was placed firmly on top of his mouth. A sigh of exasperation was heard as Kanda let go and and hit Allen lightly in the head.

"You ask too many questions, moyashi. It's 2:00 in the morning. Get some sleep and we'll talk about this later." When Kanda finished talking, he sat back down in the chair to get comfortable again. It was silent for two minutes until Allen's voice was heard, again.

"Kanda?"

"Hn?" A tired grunt was heard.

"Do you...do you want to sleep in the bed with me? It must be terribly uncomfortable on that chair." Allen's voice was soft and Kanda thought about it. The boy was right, this chair was uncomfortable but Kanda didn't want to sleep next to Allen. That's a lie. Kanda wanted to but his pride got in the way.

"It's fine. Go to sleep." Kanda replied in a low voice and shifted again. Shuffling was heard and then Kanda felt Allen's hand on his; pulling him out of the chair and on to the bed.

"I'm not taking no as an answer. I know the chair is uncomfortable, don't lie to me." Kanda, being too tired to fight back, was pulled along until he fell onto the bed facing Allen and a blanket was draped on top of him.

"You know, you really shouldn't be moving in your condition." Kanda mumbled as he watched Allen with tired eyes.

"Not allowed to move my ass. I do whatever I want." Allen stuck his tongue out and slipped in bed as well. Kanda chuckled and watched Allen settle down and lie on his side to face Kanda. His silver eyes shined in the moonlight and a smile graced his lips.

"Goodnight and sweet dreams, Kanda."

"G'night, moyashi."

"It's Allen."

"Shut up." Kanda said in a deadly tone of voice.

"Right away, sir." Allen eeped and moved a bit farther away from Kanda. Kanda rolled his eyes and lifted up his hand to move Allen's hair that was jostled forward into his eyes when he moved back. Allen watched Kanda's eyes droop closed and his hand stopped moving but was still lying on Allen's face. Allen gently moved Kanda's hand off of his head and placed it beside his face.

The rest of the night was spent sleeping without a single dream, or alternate reality.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry it was so short! I'll try harder next time! I was just trying to get the plot started which is *cough* tooooootally NOT made up on the spot *cough* :D

Question of the Dayyy: Who's better? **_Allen_** or_** Kanda**_?


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry! I'm sooo sorry I didn't update on Wednesday! TT^TT I'm just so busy now! My exams are in... 10 days! I have to study! :'( I won't be updating until February. I posted the what I wrote down so far for the chapter but it's really short... Please forgive meh! *bows repeatedly*

* * *

_Last chapter: _

_"Right away sir." Allen eeped and moved a bit farther away from Kanda. Kanda rolled his eyes and lifted up his hand to move Allen's hair that was jostled forward into his eyes when he moved back. Allen watched Kanda's eyes droop closed and his hand stopped moving but was still lying on Allen's face. Allen gently moved Kanda's hand off of his head and placed it beside his face. _  
_The rest of the night was spent sleeping without a single dream, or alternate reality._

* * *

"Kanda."

"Kaaanda."

"Bakanda."

"Kanda-chan~!"

"Kan-chan~!"

"What do you want?" Kanda screamed at Allen but Allen didn't even blink.

"Good morning Kan-chan~!" Allen said sweetly and gave a disarming smile.

"Shut up and don't call me that!" Kanda growled and narrowed his eyes at Allen.

"Maybe I will if you'll stop holding me like a lover~!" Allen grinned again and pointed to Kanda's arm which was currently wrapped around Allen's waist. Kanda flushed bright red and quickly removed his hand. An evil laugh was heard from Allen as Kanda turned and faced the other way on the bed. Alma was already removed days ago and all that was left was an empty bed waiting for another patient.

'I'll miss you, Alma.' Kanda's thoughts were interrupted when he felt two fingers walking up his arm.

"Do you like me?" Allen asked sweetly as his hand moved higher.

"No."

'I merely have a small crush, nothing more.' Kanda thought as he felt the hand get closer and closer to his neck.

"Party pooper." Allen sighed in frustration and the hand was removed. Kanda sighed in relief but luckliy it wasn't heard by Allen.

Four days have already passed and Allen was finally allowed to leave the hospital. He was complaining the entire time and even jumped on Lenalee and cried telling her to let him go. Of course she refused and he moped the rest of that day. Everyday Allen wakes him up in a different way, ranging from sitting on him to calling quietly in his ear. For example, just yesterday that brat yelled in his ear and shoved him off the bed. To say Kanda was pissed was a huge understatement.

Over the past few days, they've also talked about the recurring 'dreams'. They now know that Allen and Kanda are 'exorcists' and part of the 'Black Order'. In this 'alternate reality', Kanda and Allen aren't compatible and almost started a fight on the first day. It started with Kanda insulting a Finder or something and Allen stood up for the Finder. When they woke up, Allen complained and whined to Kanda how he was being mean. Kanda shrugged him off.

A knock sounded on the door and a Lenalee entered the room.

"Ready to go, Allen?" Lenalee asked and Allen literally jumped onto Lenalee.

"Lenalee-chan!" Allen gave a huge smile and tilted his head to the side cutely. Somehow in the past four days, Lenalee and Allen became best friends. They hung out whenever Lenalee had free time and always dragged Kanda along with them to go see this guy called Lavi. He supposedly cut his right eye with a knife so he always wore an eye patch.

"I want to say good-bye to Lavi first!" Allen removed himself from Lenalee and grabbed onto Kanda's arm making the raven almost fall off the bed.

"You're coming with me, Kanda."

"No I'm no-"

"Off you go!" Lenalee pushed Kanda and Allen both out the door surprising Kanda and making him trip. Kanda turned around and glared at Lenalee but all she did was wave and close the door making sure to lock it.

"Damn you, moyashi."

"You know you love me!" Allen laughed and sped down the hallway. Allen had miraculous healing abilities. By the second day he could already jump and walk on his leg without any problems. Kanda rolled his eyes and grudgingly followed the moyashi. You know, if Allen just wore a yellow hat, then he would really be a moyashi. He's white (literally all of him, even his hair), short, and if he wore a yellow hat, then that would be the small sprout at the top.

"Lavi!" Allen slammed open the door and the orange haired boy jumped up from the bed.

"Allen-chan!" Lavi hurled himself off the bed and latched onto Allen. Not only did Allen and Lenalee become 'best' friends but also became buddy buddy with Lavi. Remember how there was a person screaming Lenalee's name? That was Lavi wanting Lenalee's attention. For some weird reason or another, Lavi isn't allowed leaving the hospital.

The two idiots kept on talking and blubbering about anything and everything before Lavi finally noticed Kanda's presence by the door.

"Yu!" At first when Lavi met Kanda, Lavi didn't know his name so he called him 'you'. Allen then started complaining that Kanda didn't have a y in his name or an o, or a u. Of course Lavi being the idiot only heard the 'He doesn't have an 'o' in his name!' which turned Kanda's name into 'Yu'.

"Baka usagi." Kanda che'd and looked away. Lavi and Kanda aren't on the best terms with each other. Kanda hates Lavi because Lavi annoys the hell out of him. For example, one time when Kanda was dozing off, Lavi took it upon himself to piss Kanda off by braiding his hair. Kanda threatened him with Mugen. Lavi backed away.

"Kanda, be nicer to Lavi!" Allen pouted as he knelled on the bed, twisting his body around to look at Kanda. Kanda che'd again and looked away.

"Allen, time to go." Lenalee stopped beside Kanda and glanced at him before facing Allen. Allen and Lavi then continued having a tearfest full of good-byes and hugging. Allen sniffled and turned around to smile at Kanda.

"Let's go then!" Allen grinned and hooked Kanda's arm with his. Kanda gave a small flush but it disappeared as soon as it came. Lenalee said she already signed Allen out so the two left the hospital to travel back to the house on foot.

* * *

...Yeah, I know, it's pretty sad... the amount I wrote... You can complain all you want I'll take it all. Just a recap, I won't be updating for... roughly 3 weeks or until exams are over.

QoD: Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, or Fairy Tail. You can't say none of them unless you actually haven't watched any of them.

Answer: Hm...Allen I guess, because he's cute :3 I'm not very talkative so I like listening more than talking. Kanda wouldn't talk...


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** So, this is the first time I've updated in 2-3 weeks huh? ...Well then. I decided I would update a little earlier for you amazing people :D  
I'll talk more in the AN at the bottom so I don't waste your time reading this :)

* * *

**_Previously:_**

_"Allen, time to go." Lenalee stopped beside Kanda and glanced at him before facing Allen. Allen and Lavi then continued having a tearfest full of good-byes and hugging. Allen sniffled and turned around to smile at Kanda._

_"Let's go then!" Allen grinned and hooked Kanda's arm with his. Kanda gave a small flush but it disappeared as soon as it came. Lenalee said she already signed Allen out so the two left the hospital to travel back to the house on foot. _

* * *

"Kanda?" Allen looked at Kanda with wide curious eyes.

"What." Kanda grunted and kept trudging forward through the ankle deep snow, cursing himself for not wearing his other boots.

"Tomorrow's the last day of winter break isn't it." Kanda's mind froze and he looked at Allen. He blinked once. Twice.

"...Yeah, I guess it is."

"Which means you have to go to school!" Allen laughed joyfully at Kanda's expression of disdain and skipped ahead of him sticking his tongue out childishly.

"Well, you do too." Kanda stated but was surprised when Allen didn't stop with the childishly happy expression.

"Nope! I never got enrolled into any schools when I moved here. Plus, I've been homeschooled my entire life." Allen shrugged his shoulders as he walked backwards so he could look at Kanda. 'Never enrolled' Kanda thought. 'Well I'll change that.' Kanda smirked on the inside and walked faster so he passed Allen.

"Hey! Bakanda, wait up!"

* * *

**Allen POV **

In the end, we didn't even go back home (wow, now I'm calling Kanda's house 'home'...). We passed a mall and Kanda dragged me back to go in and get his supplies but suddenly he pulled me back out and took an eye patch and tied it around my head. To tell you the truth, I completely forgot about it. The blurriness in my left eye seemed like a natural thing to me now. The next few hours were spent walking around to different stores to shop for all of his supplies and just shopping around for fun.

* * *

"Haaah!" I flopped down on the couch and gave a tired groan as I felt tiredness overwhelm me. This was the most physical exercise I've done in a week. I turned my head to the right as I watched Kanda walk into the living room and drop the plastic bags down on the ground before flopping down into a couch as well. He placed an arm over his eyes and let out a quiet sigh. I guess today took its toll on him too.

I turned my head straight again and stared at the ceiling. I barely realized that Kanda got up while I was spacing out and walked into the kitchen with his cell phone in hand. I heard some quiet muttering as he talked to someone over the phone, but I tuned him out. It wasn't any of my business and it's rude to eavesdrop.

I untied my eye-patch and threw it on the ground by the couch before rubbing the tired eye. Komui didn't ask about my eye or my arm. He just said that it probably wouldn't get better. Ever. I lifted up my left arm and stared at my nails. They looked like they were painted black and looked quite long. Maybe I should cut my nails sometime. I lifted up my sleeve and rubbed the skin all the way until just under my shoulder. It was rough and red, definitely not attractive.

I turned my hand around so the back of my hand was facing me and my brows furrowed in confusion. Since when were there four gemstones here? They were green and placed in a cross. I tried to pull them off but stopped when I felt pain. Pulling the gems off felt as if I was actually pulling my real skin off instead. I was slightly worried but rolled my eyes and dropped my arm. I was already abnormal, one more thing won't make that big of a difference.

"Moyashi."

"Nn?" I was too tired to care what he called me.

"You're going to school tomorrow." I gave him a puzzled look and sat up on my elbows.

"No I'm not, I'm not enrolled-"

"You are now." Kanda smirked and held up his cell phone. I gasped and my jaw dropped. I narrowed my eyes at him and scowled.

"You bastard." I glared at him and envisioned a painful death through all the levels of hell. I was planning on having relaxing days at home when Kanda wasn't around but no! He just had to ruin it all didn't he. I might've even done something nice like clean the house or prepare his lunch. I decided to tell him this.

"It doesn't matter either way. You'll do it anyways." Kanda said shrugged after I finished talking.

"Try me!" I shouted as he moved to leave. "I'm not going to do anything."

"Then go ahead and starve." He waved me off and headed upstairs. I was just about to retaliate but deemed it would be useless when I heard his door close. I dropped myself back on the couch and drifted off to my dreamland.

* * *

**In D. Gray-Man:**

I woke up in a sour mood as I stood up from my bed. Hopefully the real Kanda isn't on. I don't feel like dealing with him right now. You see, when we go to sleep, we wake up in this alternate reality. One day I took a nap in the hospital while Kanda was out doing whatever Kanda's do, and I noticed something. Whenever Kanda's in this world, he has this barely noticeable green glow around him that only I can see with my normal eye. When he's not on, he still looks and acts like Kanda, but the green glow is gone, signaling that Kanda wasn't really there. It's the same thing for me as well. When I'm on, there's a green glow and when I'm not, there's nothing.

Flipping my white hair out of my eyes, I quickly got dressed and looked at myself in the mirror. In this world I could actually change my left eye. I soon learned that my eye can sense akuma's and help me find them and defeat them. I took in both of my stormy grey eyes and gave a sad smile. Having the same coloured eyes was better than having a grey and black and red one.

I opened the door and walked out into the main hallway on my floor. I waved my greeting to Lenalee and Lavi (yeah, even Lavi is here!), before heading down to the cafeteria. Once I took one step through the door, I automatically turned back and walked the way I came with my mood even more foul than before. I swear you could smell the sourness coming from me. Why does he have to be on now of all times! I growled in frustration and stomped down the hall. It's one day before school, shouldn't he be finishing his work or studying for exams or something? I shoved past a Finder without a second glance and almost tripped over Miranda who was on the floor crying and apologizing to...a muffin...for dropping it on the ground.

I gave Miranda a blank look as I watched her apologize profusely to the squashed muffin. Oh yeah, she also stepped on it by mistake.

"Allen-kun!" Miranda finally noticed me and looked over with teary eyes. "I'm so sorry, I know I'm in the middle of the hallway and taking up space but-" Before she could finish, I told her I had to go do something and ran away.

"I'm sorry, Allen-kun!" Her tearful wail reached my ears and I forced myself to go faster. I finally reached my room and closed the door behind me blocking out all sound. I sighed in relief and threw myself onto the bed face first.

"I might as well go back since Kanda's here." I scowled and closed my eyes, wishing to go back to the real world.

* * *

**In reality:**

I slowly opened my eyes and found I was lying on the couch in an uncomfortable position. I slowly sat up stretching out my back and my eyes caught sight of the bags still on the floor. That's why he bought two of everything. I stumbled over to the pile of supplies and picked out a notebook, pencils, and everything else you needed for school.

I spent a good 30 minutes searching around Kanda's house before I found where he put the school bags. Grabbing a slightly worn out one, I picked up my supplies and stuffed everything in there. It was useless fighting against Kanda. I might as well do as he says and come out relatively unharmed.

My anger was slowly subsided until I deemed myself calm enough to see what he was doing. I climbed the stairs quietly and opened his door. I found Kanda lying on the bed stomach down with his head turned towards the door. His face was peaceful and his mouth slightly open. I gently eased the blanket out from under him and put it on top. I felt like a mother putting a baby to sleep and thought that to complete the act, I should give him a peck on the forehead before leaving. Of course, I'm not a mother so I thought flicking him in the forehead would be a better idea. I did just that and let out a quiet snicker before leaving the room and closing the door. What I didn't know was that Kanda was actually awake and was listening to Allen fumble around downstairs trying to get his stuff ready tomorrow.

Kanda's eyes slowly opened and he made a tisking noise. Kanda thought back to when he found Allen and Alma shot and the fear in Allen's eyes as he said one word.

_'Kanda.'_

* * *

**A/N:** I have three things to say: 1. Beta 2. I don't understand 3. Divergent

1+2. Ok, so this ties in both number 1 and 2. I was just reading over my story and started from chapter 1. All I've got to say is...HOW CAN YOU DEAL WITH THIS?! I legit gave up on the what...3rd chapter? I actually really don't understand how you guys can deal with this plotline and my writing style! *cringes* So I was wondering, does anyone here want to be my Beta? If you do, PM me and tell me how it works please. I really don't know how this whole Beta thing works...

3. I just read Divergent and it was...really good. I mean, it wasn't like 'I can't stop reading, I have to finish this', but it wasn't bad either. It was good enough to keep me interested the entire time and if I walked away, I would still pick it up again to read it but wasn't good enough to keep my completely attached to it either. There were some really interesting areas that you didn't expect and would never think of expecting either. Out of 10, I would rate it...umm, somewhere around 8. (I luv Four :3)

I'm sorry...I just gave you a book review 0.0 ...Tune in next time for a new book review (maybe...), and a new chapter (hopefully)! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Uhhh... I tried so hard...I thought the chapter was longer...but it's still so short :( I swear I'll try harder next time! .

* * *

Previously:

I felt like a mother putting a baby to sleep and thought that to complete the act, I should give him a peck on the forehead before leaving. Of course, I'm not a mother so I thought flicking him in the forehead would be a better idea. I did just that and let out a quiet snicker before leaving the room and closing the door. What I didn't know was that Kanda was actually awake and was listening to Allen fumble around downstairs trying to get his stuff ready tomorrow.

Kanda's eyes slowly opened and he made a tisking noise. Kanda thought back to when he found Allen and Alma shot and the fear in Allen's eyes as he said one word.  
'Kanda.'

* * *

Kanda POV

Waking up in the morning on a school day is the worst feeling possible. You're groggy, tired, and everything is just so goddamn annoying. Especially moyashi's.

"Bakanda! Get up, we're going to be late!" Allen's hands found my shoulders and started shaking me back and forth.

"Go away." I mumbled and slapped his hands away before rolling over again. I heard a sigh and then him shifting off of my bed. Finally, it's about time he left. Suddenly a heavy weight landed on my back and my breath flew out of me. My eyes flipped open and widened before I realized he jumped on my back.

"Moyashi." I growled out in a deadly tone and my head whipped back to face him. He just looked the other way so he wouldn't have to see my glare. I gave a defeated sigh before shoving him off of me and onto the ground.

"Hey! No need to be so rude!" He pouted and rubbed his abused tail bone. I looked at the time and then back at Allen. Either he likes to be ready early or he can't read the time. I'll go with the latter.

"It's 7 o'clock in the morning, moyashi."

"Eh?" He looked at the clock and furrowed his eyebrows. "I swore it said 6 o'clock!" He replied and pointed at the clock accusingly.

"Now it's either you have horrible eye sight or you can't read the time." I mumbled to myself and agreed it was the latter, once again. The rest of the morning went by fairly uneventful until we reached the school.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Black Order High." We chorused and then glared at each other. I looked around and glared at any people who were checking me out. Guys included. You have no idea how disturbing the people here are. I scowled at them and they all looked away.

"Lenalee!" Allen shouted and I turned to look for the person he called. I saw Lenalee standing shocked a few metres away with another girl. She had brown wavy hair and looked nervous.

"Allen! Kanda! I didn't know you guys went to school here." She looked at us happily and introduced the girl as Miranda. Except we already knew her from the dream, but Lenalee didn't have to know that.

"H-Hello." She smiled at us nervously and looked like she was going to break down crying at any moment. The three of them continued talking while I stood there bored. I don't talk much. I prefer listening or not be involved at all. I looked around the area in front of the school and found stereotypical high school groups that included jocks, preps, nerds, goths, etc.

"Idiots." I scowled at the groups but none of them saw me. I wouldn't fit into any of those groups and I would never want to. I would prefer to be alone and ignored than be in a 'clique'.

"Did you say something, Kanda?" Allen poked me in the side and looked at me curiously. I shook my head 'no' and he focused back to the conversation that was still continuing. I think they were talking about blueberry muffins or something...nope, it just turned to green-eyed red-heads...wait what? How did they go from innocent muffins to Lavi? I almost knocked my head on the brick wall, but was saved by the bell.

All the students filed into the school at the bell and sat down in their first period class. The teacher walked in as the last students made their way through the door. I asked the secretary if Allen could have the same classes as me because I knew he wouldn't be able to make it through school. He sat beside me happily as he marveled at the classroom. This moyashi has never been to a school before since he was home schooled ever since he was born.

"It's just a classroom, moyashi." He turned and glared at me before a loud bang was heard from the front. All heads turned towards the door that was thrown open. Three people strolled in. One huge guy, another skinnier male, and a girl.

"Sorry we're late." The smaller male stated and gave a smirk to the class. They all had dark hair and olive coloured skin.

"Tyki, Road, Skin, please sit down." The teacher sighed and massaged her forehead.

"Yeah yeah." Tyki waved his hand boredly and sat down in his seat.

"Who are they?" Allen looked over at me and raised an eyebrow at the three students.

"They're part of the Noah family and they're filthy rich." I watched them closely as they muttered things to each other and took a few glances over to us. "And they seem to have noticed you."

"Is that good or bad?" Before I could give a reply, Road skipped over and stood in front of Allen's desk.

"Who's the new boy?" Road asked as she stared at Allen. The question was clearly directed at me but she never glanced my way.

"My name's Allen. What's yours?" Allen smiled at her warmly and she looked confused for a second before smiling back.

"Road. Road Kamelot. That's Tyki Mikk, and Skin Bolic." Allen froze and his eyes widened. I rewinded to what Road said again. Road Kamelot. THE Road Kamelot? SHIT. I froze as well and unconsciously clenched my muscles. Allen told me all about his fight with Road in the D. Gray-Man universe. He almost died with Lenalee! I clenched my jaw and forced myself not to punch her.

"You never told me your last name, Allen." She stated and waited patiently for Allen to speak.

"Walker. Allen Walker." He mumbled.

"Ehhhhhhh?" Road shouted and everyone looked at her. She quickly waved her hands and listed off excuses until everyone ignored her again. At once, her mood turned dark and she grabbed Allen's shirt.

"You better not be lying to me, boy." She glared at Allen and noticed his eye patch. With her free hand, she yanked the eye patch off and her mouth dropped in shock.

"Oh my god. You're not lying." She mumbled eyes wide. She grabbed for Allen's left arm and rolled the sleeve up. Now it was taking all I had not to rip her hands off of him. She let go of Allen's arm and he quickly rolled the sleeve back down and tied the eye patch up.

"You don't happen to know of..." She started.

"D. Gray-Man." I finished and she looked at me giving me a calculating stare.

"So you're in it too, Kanda Yuu."

"So what if I am?" I smirked.

"When we meet next time, you'll be dead." She gave me a sweet smile and turned back to Allen. "I'll be seeing you," she poked Allen in the forehead. "later." She strutted off and Allen looked back towards me.

"Uh-oh." Allen muttered and I nodded my head. Uh-oh was right.

* * *

As I said, I'm so sorry it's so short! Well now we're getting somewhere in the plot...right? Sigh, ok, thanks for reading, review, I'll try harder, thank you in advance and goodbye!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey look! More words this time! I have an issue to address...I only got one review for the last chapter...that makes me...well, really really sad. The highest amount we've ever got to was 10 for one chapter. Now, we got demoted to 1 review per chapter... TT^TT Only 1! :'( **

* * *

_Previously:_

_"When we meet next time, you'll be dead." She gave me a sweet smile and turned back to Allen. "I'll be seeing you," she poked Allen in the forehead. "later." She strutted off and Allen looked back towards me._

_"Uh-oh." Allen muttered and I nodded my head. Uh-oh was right._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

True to her word, the next time Kanda and Road met, Kanda was _technically_ dead. Allen jerked awake and sat up.

"Kanda!" He shouted as he turned towards his left. Beside him, Kanda was already awake and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Why haven't you caught up yet?" Allen grabbed Kanda's shoulders and shook him violently. Currently in the world of D. Gray-Man, Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, and Chaoji were walking up towards the last door in the ark.

Allen POV

_Right before I opened the last door to reach the top of the tower, I paused and looked behind me. Where was Kanda and Krory? Did they...die? Now I was really worried. Before it was just a little prick in the back of my mind that thought they wouldn't make it. But now, it seemed like a punch to the face. I have to go see. I closed my eyes and transferred my soul to the real world. _

"Shut up, moyashi." He growled and massaged his head. It was silent for a while as I watched Kanda, not realizing he called me moyashi.

"You didn't make it, did you." It was more like a statement than a question. By now, we both knew the answer. Kanda grimaced and shook his head.

"I killed Skin though." He finally looked up at me and I could see the annoyance in his eyes. He was obviously angry that he didn't make it.

"Don't worry, I'll get you back." I promised him and grabbed his hand.

"It's impossible, the room already disappeared."

"No. I will find a way. I promise. Just...wait, okay?" I looked at him sadly and I could see that the tension from his shoulders slightly eased. He shook his head but didn't say anything.

"I know you won't die though."

"How?" I watched him, confused, as he looked me in the eye.

"Because the main character never dies." He smirked and squeezed my hand before letting go. To say that I was stunned was a huge understatement. I started blubbering nonsense about how I'm not the main character and with my skill level, I would probably die.

"It's impossible! I _will_ die! Once I open that door, I'll die! It could be triggered that when the door opens, a sword comes out and slices the person in half! Or, or maybe the Millennium Earl will be there and kill me instead! Or-" I was abruptly cut off when I felt something against my mouth.

"Trust me. With the amount of perseverance you have, not even the Earl could kill you." He moved away and I realized he just kissed me. My face looked like a tomato as I watched him flip his hair out of his face.

"...Okay, fine. Maybe I won't die so easily." I mumbled in defeat as I held my face willing the blush to fade. "Wait a moment." I narrowed my eyes and looked at Kanda. "You just kissed me!" I gaped in realization.

"Lip rape!" I screamed and scooted away from him, rolling to the very edge of the bed.

"It's not rape if you liked it." He rolled his eyes and flopped back onto the bed. I didn't say anything but instead glared at him. It was totally rape. I didn't like it at all, he took me by surprise! It was completely horrible- who am I kidding. I liked it. That just got me even more mad. I didn't want to...'fall in love'... with this bastard. I mean, what kind of guy has long hair? Everyone would probably call him a gay - wait, hold that thought. He's gay. Or is he bi?

"What are you thinking about? You look constipated." Kanda's voice broke my thoughts as I relaxed my face into a neutral expression.

"Are you gay or bi?" Kanda's eyes widened slightly and he raised an eyebrow.

"What brought this on?" He looked mildly amused.

"You're hair."

"..."

"..."

"Che." Kanda sniffed and looked at the ceiling. I waited for a reply but was met with silence.

"So...are you going to answer the question?" I said quietly hoping that he wouldn't get mad at me.

"I've never given it much thought, mostly because I never cared for a relationship, but...I think I'm bi." Kanda addressed the topic like he was talking about the weather. Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Oh? And here I thought you were 100% gay with your long hair." I smirked evilly as he whipped his head towards me and scowled.

"Shut up, moyashi. Do you _want_ to die." He growled and sat up. I paled as he reached beside him for Mugen.

"I'm sorry!" I yelped as he hit me in the back of the head, luckily without Mugen.

"You better be." He lay back down and started playing with his hair. He is such a girl. I laughed to myself as I peeked through my fingers that were protecting my face before. "So which one are you?"

I removed my hands from my face and put them under my chin, laying on the bed.

"Neither." I stated simply. Kanda regarded me coolly as I played with the edge of the blanket.

"I know you like me, so it's impossible for you to be straight." He stated and I glared at the pillow.

"I don't like y-"

"Stop lying, moyashi."

"The name's Allen! And I don't!" I whined as our banter continued back and forth. I'm just simply...Kanda-sexual.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

We arrived at school one hour early and headed to home room. What we didn't expect was to see that three people were already there.

"Allen~!" As soon as I opened the door, I was tackled by Road. "I missed you!" She smiled and kissed me right on the lips. All sounds stopped and I froze as I felt her lips on mine. Almost instantly, Road was pulled off me and she was thrown on the ground. Kanda pulled me behind him and held my hand. I could literally see the killer intent rolling off of him in waves. I held his hand tighter hoping that if he did try to grab her, I could stop him.

"Get away from him." Kanda tried to sound calm but you could still hear the underlying threat in his voice. Road's eyes widened and she looked between the two of us.

"Wait, you mean, you're together?" Her eyes kept looking at me and then Kanda, and then back again.

"No!" I said and shook my head violently. Road grinned and got up from the floor.

"You okay, Road?" A lazy voice came from our side and I finally noticed the other two people here. Tyki was the one that spoke as he held a thrashing Skin back.

"Let me kill him!" Skin roared as he struggled in Tyki's hold.

"Sorry, but you can't do that. We can't let you kill anyone just because of a stupid dream." Tyki's voice was strained as he tried to hold Skin in place. Skin started yelling again and Road sighed.

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance again, Skin. Just make sure you kill him next time." Road rolled her eyes and walked back towards the struggling duo.

"Allen, let's go." Kanda pulled on my arm as I was slightly stunned that he actually said my name.

"Goodbye Allen! I'll see you soon~!" Road blew a kiss and winked at me before the classroom door blocked my view. I watched Kanda as he dragged me down the hall to the side doors.

"Are you jealous?" There was a hint of a smile in my voice as I asked the question.

"Che." I smiled but didn't say anything else. I already knew the answer. He's just jealous because I didn't push Road away or retaliate when she kissed me, unlike when _he_ kissed me. We finally reached the doors and we stepped outside into the cold winter air. It snowed a foot yesterday night so it was pretty hard to walk around. He let go of my hand once I was out the door. I watched the snow gently float down and land on the top of Kanda's head. The whiteness of the snow contrasted greatly against his dark hair.

I turned to look at the window so I could see my reflection. One grey eye stared back at me as I looked at my hair. You couldn't even see the difference. A cold wind blew from my side and I shifted deeper into my jacket. I saw and felt a hand dust off the snow on my head and a yellow hat was put on my head. A second later, the hands returned with a blue scarf which was promptly wrapped around my neck. It was still warm and I realized that this was the scarf Kanda was wearing before. I turned towards Kanda and saw that he was looking at me. Coal black eyes stared at my face while my grey one took in his.

"Now you really look like a moyashi." Kanda smiled -did I tell you how good his smile looks? He doesn't smile much, but when he does...he looks...'hawt'- and my jaw dropped.

"You bastard!" I yelled at him and hit him in the arm. I yanked the hat off and threw it in his face.

"Bakanda!" I glared at him until he threw snow in my face. That's when I really got angry.

"You're the one that has a death wish." I growled and threw a snowball in his face while he was smirking at me. Immediately his face turned serious and he glared at me.

"Moyashi." His voice turned deadly and he drew out Mugen. How the hell did he bring that with him without me noticing?!

"The name's Allen! Shit!" I yelled and dodged just in time, the sword slicing a few hairs off above my head. He's really aiming to kill!

"Damnit Kanda! Swords aren't allowed in school! It's against the rules!" I started running away as fast as I could but the snow didn't help me much.

"Fuck the rules!" He swore and almost slipped on some snow. I had no time to laugh since he didn't stop running at me, waving his sword around. That thing's as sharp as hell. I would know, I was the one who almost lost an eye because of it!

"Kaandaaaa! Stop!" I begged loudly as I ran faster.

"Hell no, die first! You got my face wet, and now it's freezing!" He yelled back as I jumped over the curb.

"Stop being such a girl!" By the time school started, we attracted a fairly large crowd of students who watched us play a game of tag, which instead of being 'it' when you're caught, you die.

* * *

**A/N: TT^TT Will you please give me more than one review this time? Pretty please with yaoi on top? Thank you to the one reviewer last chapter: P-Kim! You get an internet cookie for being awesome (like Prussia!) :3**

**I want to go to Anime North again this year. I went last year but only for part of Friday (most of it was spent waiting in line -_-). I was wondering who I should dress up as this year. Last year I cosplayed as Hinamori Momo from Bleach. If you guys know of any characters costume that won't be too hard to make (but nothing simple like a t-shirt and jeans), please tell me. Gender doesn't matter but I would prefer the character to be female. Thank you in advance for anyone that gives suggestions :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: The crossover that Rayany Amor helped me right is up! Just so you know... two chapters have already been uploaded :) It's a crossover between No.6 and D. Gray-Man. People who have watched both anime, please go check it out!**

**Please enjoy the chapter and review :3 Last chapter you guys got over 1 review! Good job! I knew you could do it ;) **

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Stop being such a girl!" By the time school started, we attracted a fairly large crowd of students who watched us play a game of tag, which instead of being 'it' when you're caught, you die._

* * *

"Kanda!"

"What!"

"Stoooop!"

"No!" I swore inside my head as I sped up a bit more. I seriously regretted not taking gym this year.

"Kanda Yuu! Stop right now and give me that sword!" From behind me, I heard Kanda's footsteps falter and stop. I looked back to see one of the teachers (Mr...Link?), grab Kanda's ear and pull him to the office. Damn straight! That's what you get for chasing after me with a sword! So you know, that's what I decided to tell him...out loud.

"Allen Walker, office." Mr. Link didn't even turn around as he shouted the order to me. I gaped and looked at him.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Kanda smirked at me and I glared at him. That bastard. Annoyed, I trudged behind Mr. Link and Kanda.

OOOOOOOOOO

"I hate you." I mumbled as we walked back home. Kanda rolled his eyes but didn't reply.

The rest of the walk was done in silence as I kicked the melting snow around me. It was nearing spring now and the pretty white snow was turning all slushy and brown. Disgusting. Kanda kept sneaking glances at me but I pretended I didn't notice. If he had something to say to me, he would've already.

A gentle breeze blew by and I smelled something beautiful. Yes beautiful, not good. It was the smell of summer. I closed my eyes as the warm breeze floated through my hair. I felt hair tickling my face and I knew it wasn't mine, it was too long to be mine. I opened my eyes and saw that Kanda was walking in front of me. The wind was blowing into my face which made his hair also go right into my face. I slapped it away and he turned around to look at me.

"Move your hair!" I sneezed when a strand tickled my nose. He smirked and turned around again, not moving out of the way. "Bakanda." I growled and moved away instead.

OOOOOOOOOO

We dropped our bags off in the foyer and took off our shoes.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Kanda and he shrugged.

"Whatever you want, moyashi."

"It's Allen." I growled and walked to the living room. Might as well take a nap then. I got comfortable on the couch and snuggled deeper into the cushions. They were so soft. I heard footsteps and a blanket was put on top of me. By now my eyes were feeling heavy and I could hardly think straight.

"Thank you." I mumbled and held the blanket around me. I felt a soft kiss on my forehead but hardly noticed it since I drifted off to sleep.

OOOOOOOOOO

**D. Gray-Man Universe**

I was standing in front of the doors again with Lavi, Lenalee and Chaoji behind me. The last door to the tower. Right, how could I forget. I gently pushed on the door and it swung wide open. I took the first step in and I heard a squeal.

"Allen!~" Road ran at me and jumped on.

"Road?!" She leaned over and gave me a kiss on the lips. From the corner of my eyes I saw Lenalee, Lavi, and Chaoji freeze. Ah, shit. When Road finally moved away, I looked straight into her eyes. Nope, she wasn't on. Her eyes seemed a bit dull and the black glow around her was very dim.

"Road-sama!" Lero shouted and pushed Road off of me. I wiped my lips with the back of my hand and sighed. I'll deal with this later. Before I heard Lero's next words, I already logged out.

**Real World**

I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and sat up slowly. That wasn't helpful at all. I flipped the blanket off my body and stood up from the couch. I walked upstairs and found Kanda in his room. I thought about telling Kanda what happened, but thought twice. The last time Road kissed me, he pushed her onto the ground. I don't want to think of what he'd do to her now.

Kanda looked up from his book and watched me as I stood in his doorway thinking about the kiss. Whose kiss do I like better? Road kissed me twice now. Kanda kissed me... I can't remember how many times. I clearly remember Road's kiss since it was a few minutes ago but I can't seem to recall Kanda's perfectly.

"Moyashi, don't think too hard. You're brain might explode."

"Shut up! I'm still smarter than you!" **(A/N: It's true! Hoshino Katsura said it! Out of Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda, Kanda's the stupidest XD) **

"Che." He looked away from me and focused back on his book. 'Hamlet'. Why is he reading about revenge? I walked over and sat down on the bed beside him. He didn't look up and I looked at the window. Should I kiss him? He _thinks_ I like him. I know he likes me. He's a bastard. How did that come up? I shook my head and moved over so I could sit on the bed cross-legged. I faced him and his eyebrow twitched.

"You're staring his creeping me out." He looked up at me and flinched when he saw how close our faces were. While he was occupied with talking, I closed the space between us. "What are you doing." He said in a quiet, but deep voice and looked me in the eye. Let me tell you, it was damn sexy.

"Nothing." I closed my eyes and leaned in until our lips touched. Nothing happened and we just sat there lip-locked until Kanda moved. We kissed sweetly for a few minutes until I finally broke it.

"Yup, I like your kiss better." I grinned at gave him a quick peck.

"Compared to?" He asked after I moved away again. I was half sitting on him with my arms around his neck.

"Road of course." I rolled my eyes and he raised his eyebrow.

"That was only a second, how can you tell the difference? It's not fair for her, she didn't go for as long as I did."

"Shall I go over and make out with her to make it even?" I made a motion to get off of him but his arms shot out and pulled me back down by my hips.

"Forget I said that." He mumbled and I laughed. He placed his hand on my neck and pushed me back down onto his lips.

OOOOOOOOOOO

We arrived to school early today again and went into our first class. The moment we opened the door we tensed and almost closed the door again.

"Don't worry so much, sit down. We're not going to hurt you or do anything." Tyki spoke as he leaned back in his chair playing with a pencil. We stood there dumbly until he sighed out loud and ordered us instead of stating it. "Sit. Down." I moved first and sat in the chair he motioned. Right in front of him. Kanda sat beside me and Road was already sitting beside Tyki.

"Where's Skin?" Kanda looked around slightly worried about being attacked out of nowhere.

"Expelled." There was a chorus with two extra voices and we looked at the door. Two boys walked through the doorway and stood before our group.

"And you are?" I asked.

"Debito." The blackette grinned. "Jasdero." The blonde said and they both smirked. Suddenly, they took out guns from their back pocket and cocked the guns to each others head. In unison, they pulled the safety trigger down while still looking at Kanda and I.

"You guys?" I shouted and jumped up from my chair. "I didn't even recognize you without those weird clothes!"

"Weird clothes?" They mumbled and looked at each other before looking at Tyki. "Who's he?" They chorused.

"Allen. Allen Walker." Tyki smirked as the twins jaw dropped.

"YOU?" They shrieked.

"Do you know how long it took to pay that debt?" Debito fretted while pulling his hair. At once my mood turned dark and I grew horns. I chuckled evilly and looked at the twins.

"That's it? That's nothing." My eyes were shadowed until I looked up again. "Imagine _that_ times seven. That's what I have to pay." I chuckled again and both Debito and Jasdero took my hands. They started saying how I was a brave soul and congratulated me for living this long.

"By the way, why weren't you here the first few days?" Kanda asked beside me and my horns disappeared. My killer intent disappeared and I looked up innocently.

"Suspended." They shrugged.

"Why?"

"Guns." They pointed at their guns and I sweatdropped. Right.

I guess today we just...made new friends?

OOOOOOOOOO

Kanda and I were walking home with Lenalee at the end of the day. Miranda was in a club and would be staying a bit later, so we decided to leave without her. I told her about the day and about the Noah as Kanda walked behind us minding his own business. Her face turned into one of disdain and I frowned.

"Why would you be friends with them? They're stuck up and trouble makers." She frowned too and gave me a look.

"They're fine!"

"Okay, but be careful. I don't really trust them." We split off and she gave me a half wave before leaving without another glance. Well that went well.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kanda unlocked the door and we heard a bang in the kitchen. Is it a burglar?

"Kanda? Is that you?" We froze and Kanda's eyes widened.

"Uh, yeah."

"Tiedoll isn't supposed to be home." Kanda whispered to me as we walked to the kitchen.

"Yuu, ca- who's the kid?" Tiedoll looked at me and I gave a disarming smile.

"Hello Mr. Tiedoll, my name's Allen." I kept smiling and he chuckled.

"You should be more like him, Yuu! So polite." Tiedoll patted me on the head. "Now, let's go to the living room. You're going to explain everything that happened to me." He pointedly gave a look to Kanda as we sat down.

OOOOOOOOOO

"So, we're friends with the Noah and Allen and I are...kind of together." He seemed a bit awkward and he couldn't stop playing with his hands. Tiedoll sat back and looked at Kanda, then at me, and back to Kanda.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here forever. Any friend of Kanda's is welcome anytime. Mostly because he doesn't have a lot of friends." He mumbled the last part to me but I'm pretty sure Kanda heard it. It's not normal for ones hands to twitch for a non-existant sword.

"Froi. I have something to tell you." Kanda ground through his teeth and he stood up. They walked to the kitchen together and I sat on the couch waiting patiently.

"Alma died." Kanda whispered to Tiedoll and he froze.

"Alma...died?" Tiedoll looked at Kanda with wide eyes and saw a single tear streak down Kanda's face before he wiped it away.

"Shooting on the street. Wrong place, wrong time. Allen was shot too." Kanda looked away and wiped another stray tear. Bringing up all these memories again was painful. It was silent for a while until Kanda left the kitchen, leaving Tiedoll to gather his wits and function again.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to the person that gave me ideas on what to be :3 I'll have to watch the anime first before I can cosplay...when to watch it though... I have to limit my time on the computer TT^TT bad eyesight...**

**P.S. oh my gawd it's so cold I can't even feel my fingers. My typing is so slow it's not even funny. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey! It's my longest chapter yet for this story :D awesome. Okay, now I really won't be updating much. Maybe over the March Break if I don't have too much work to do. -_- Thank you for your patience! You all get a 2L bottle of coke (or pepsi)! :3 An extra bottle to Rayany Amor for making me happy ;) heheh. **

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Alma...died?" Tiedoll looked at Kanda with wide eyes and saw a single tear streak down his face before he wiped it away._

_"Shooting on the street. Wrong place, wrong time. Allen was shot too." Kanda looked away and wiped another stray tear. Bringing up all these memories again was painful. It was silent for a while until Kanda left the kitchen, leaving Tiedoll to gather his wits and function again._

* * *

Kanda and I went to school early again this morning. It was always fun to talk to the Noah, the most interesting topics come up.

"You made it." I opened the door and was greeted with the sight of Tyki, Road, Jasdero, and Debito sitting in chairs in a rough circle. I grabbed Kanda's hand and dragged us to the group. Automatically, they shifted their positions to accommodate us.

"By the way, why was Skin expelled?" Kanda asked as he sat down on a chair. I was just about to grab my own chair, but Kanda grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me down into his lap. I gave a light blush which Debito snickered at.

"He beat up a group of kids for calling him a baby." Road sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Baby?" I asked.

"He likes sweet things." Tyki informed as he leaned back in his chair. After that bit, we got into more interesting topics of conversation until we shifted to talking about the world of D. Gray-Man.

"What has the Earl been doing?" I shifted in Kanda's lap before settling down and leaning into his chest.

"The usual, just making more akuma." I grimaced but didn't say anything. To them it may be normal because they were born in that role, but to Kanda and I, it was disgusting. There was a lull in the conversation when no one said anything and they were caught up in their own thoughts.

"We should have rules." Kanda broke the silence and we all looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, not really rules per se. We just have to make some guidelines so everyone acts like they're supposed to." Kanda finished and I nodded my head.

"That makes sense. For example, we," I point to the Noah and then to Kanda and myself. "have to pretend we hate each other. If we see each other anywhere, we have to make sure that we are prepared to kill the other person no matter the cost." I thought back to the time when we were on the Ark and I was facing off against Tyki. He was tough to beat, that's for sure. "Also, you," I poked Kanda's chest. "have to be annoyed to death whenever I'm talking." Kanda smirked.

"That's not too hard to do, it happens all the time anyways." He chuckled as I glared at him and turned back around.

"Bakanda." I growled.

OOOOOOOOOOO

It was after school and we just arrived home. I locked the door and took off my shoes right after Kanda. We walked into the living room and I watched him fall onto the couch after dropping his backpack off by the wall.

"Tired?" I asked as I placed my backpack beside his. His reply was a grunt and he motioned me over with his hand. I rolled my eyes but walked over to him. I sat down next to him and he ushered me down so I was lying down beside him.

"What-" Just as Kanda was going to start talking, his phone cut him off. He growled but sat up and got off the couch. "Hello?" I watched Kanda pick up the phone. "Yes, this is Kanda." He looked confused for a second before his eyes widened and the phone dropped from his grasp just a second later. Immediately I shot up from the couch and ran over.

"What's wrong?" I held his shoulders and looked into his eyes. "Kanda!" I screamed and I finally caught his attention. "What's wrong?" I asked again and his eyes started watering.

"Tiedoll died."

**Kanda POV**

"Tiedoll died." I mumbled quietly as I stared into Allen's bi-coloured eyes. Allen gasped and his eyebrows slanted down sadly.

"Ohmygod."

My vision started blurring and I quickly wiped my tears away. I'm not going to show my weak side to Allen. My heart seemed to throb and my knees wobbled before I dropped to the ground. Why was I getting so emotional? He was just an old man and he used me to get his things. Why should I care about him? He always poked fun at me and teased me any chance he could get. I felt my body start shaking and Allen put his arms around me. He picked up the phone and continued talking to the man who told me the news.

"How did he die?" Allen's voice was quiet but the man on the other end still heard him. Allen nodded his head and said thank you before hanging up.

"How?" My voice cracked but Allen ignored it.

"Car crash. He said the other driver was drunk and sped past a red light." Allen stated quietly in my ear as he continued to hug me and stroke my hair. I felt a small surge of anger within me to kill that bastard if he didn't die already. "He died just after Tiedoll." Damn straight. As soon as I thought that, I felt guilty. It wasn't right to wish death on someone but I couldn't help it. Why did he have to kill Tiedoll? Why couldn't he just kill himself and spare Tiedoll?

"Life's just so unfair." I thought I said that to myself and was surprised when I heard my own tear filled voice.

"I know." Allen sighed out loud and finally released his hold on me. I wiped the rest of the tears out of my eyes and looked at him.

"Come, let's get some rest." His voice was kind and I was glad I could have someone like him to rely on. My entire body felt heavy, but I still forced myself to walk upstairs. I can't let this affect me so much. My face was grim, but I held my head up as Allen led me to my room.

OOOOOOOOOO

**D. Gray-Man universe (still Kanda POV)**

I woke up in a hotel bed with a nervous Tiedoll shaking me and saying,

"Yuu! Wake up!" He screamed in my face with panicked eyes. My eyes flipped wide open and I stared at him. He logged on. I know it. Allen decided to call this 'logging on' like on a game. Whenever someone comes to this world and is actually 'alive' we say they 'logged on'.

"Tiedoll!" I sat up in bed and stared at him.

"Yuu, you have to help me. I can't leave this world. No matter how much I try I can't seem to exit and go back to our world. What's wrong?" He rambled on and on about what he tried to do and I watched him sadly. Either he got a concussion before he died or he blacked out before he noticed anything really bad happen. "The last thing I remember was driving in my car before another car hit me. I think I blacked out from impact but I don't really know. What happened?" He finally stopped and looked at me. Waiting for my help. It seems Mana told him everything and told him that I was in this world as well.

"Yuu?"

"I'm sorry. You died in the car crash. There was a drunk driver." I replied in a low voice and didn't look into his eyes. I waited a few seconds but didn't hear a reply. I looked up into his eyes and I saw that they were clouded. He saw me looking at him and he gave me a forced smile.

"Well it all makes sense now, doesn't it." His voice sounded strained and he sat down on the bed in front of me. There was a comfortable silence until Tiedoll spoke up again.

"I'm sorry, Kanda. But, thank you for telling me." He put his hand on my leg and gave a small, but real smile. He looked at the ceiling before looking back at me.

"Do you think I'm going to stay here now, or do you think I'll disappear from this world as well?" He asked me and I just stared at him. I hoped that he would stay in this world but I couldn't be sure. I would ask Mana but after the first time, he never talked to me again. Maybe he talks to Allen, I'll have to ask him.

"I think you'll stay here until you die in this world. Not from fighting from akuma, but from old age." I hoped. He didn't live a full life in the real world, so I hoped he would have a good life here.

"I'm really glad you're here." I blurted out before my mind could stop my mouth. My eyes widened and I covered my mouth with my hand. Tiedoll laughed and slapped my knee lightly. He finally quieted down and I could tell he was happy. His entire being was happy because of one sentence.

"You know, the Kanda in the real world is one thousand times nicer than the Kanda from this world." No doubt he was thinking of the memories of when I was just a kid. My rude attitude, I laughed internally, and my obnoxiously long hair. It reached below my butt back then.

"Shut up, old man." I growled with a small smile.

OOOOOOOOOO

**Real World (Kanda POV)**

I woke up with a smile and turned over to face Allen. He was still fast asleep and his hair was a complete mess over the pillows. I smiled again but stopped. I'm smiling too much. I frowned but it didn't seem right. Maybe it's time for a change.

I lifted my hand out of the covers and touched his hair. I smoothed it behind his ear and did it again to another piece before Allen finally woke up. His eyes were still clouded from sleep but they cleared up a bit when he noticed I was awake. He rubbed his left eye, careful not to hurt it too much.

"What's wrong?" His voice still sounded sleep-filled.

"Nothing." I stared at him and played with his hair. He was completely awake now, and he looked at me confusedly.

"You seem oddly happy."

"Because I am."

"Why?" I told him about me and Tiedoll's conversation and how whenever we die, we go to the world of D. Gray-Man, at least that's what I thought.

"That's great!" Allen smiled. "That means whenever we die, we can still see each other there!" I nodded my head and moved closer to him.

"Thank you," I whispered. "for yesterday." Allen's eyes softened and he touched my arm softly.

"Any time." I leaned in and gave him a short kiss on the lips. I broke it and saw a light blush on his face. I smirked and he pouted.

"Shut up." He looked away but I turned his face back.

"I'm really thankful, okay? If it wasn't for you, I don't know what I would've done." I looked him in the eyes seriously and he nodded. I held his left hand in mine. I did these horrible things to his eye and arm, yet he still likes me. Unknowing to me, Allen saw the sad look on my face when I looked at his hand and he pulled his hand away.

"Stop feeling bad about it. It's in the past. I don't care about it." Allen stated but somehow still seemed unsure of himself. I know he doesn't blame me for it, but he still felt, for lack of a better word, fidgety about it. There was something troubling him.

"What's the matter?" He looked surprised at first, but looked down ashamed.

"They look ugly don't they." He mumbled quietly but I still heard him. I almost laughed. He was worried about looking ugly in front of me.

"No they don't. Now, they're what makes you, you." I kissed his left eye and hand before kissing him on the lips again. This time longer than the last. He gave me a smile before looking worried.

"Sorry to break the mood, but," He looked at something behind me. "if we don't hurry up, we'll be late for school." I groaned.

"Fuuuuuck."

OOOOOOOOOO

**Allen POV**

It's finally the weekend and Kanda and I decided to go on a 'date'. It was mostly just walking around and go sight-seeing. It seemed more like a day off to hang out, but I didn't mind. It didn't have to be romantic. We were walking hand in hand down a path near a cliff. I guess you could say it was a smaller Grand Canyon. Don't ask me where this is, I already forgot the name of the city and the cliff.

"Come on, let's go check it out." I pulled Kanda over to the cliff and we stood a foot away from the edge.

It was pretty far down, but you could still see the bottom _fairly_ clearly. We sat on the ledge even though there was a warning sign telling you not to get too close. I started swinging my legs back and forth and threw a couple pebbles down.

"Any plans for tomorrow?" I looked over at Kanda and he leaned back on his hands, thinking.

"We could go see that new zombie movie called...what was it? Warm bodies or something? It looks interesting enough." I laughed at his choice of movie and he told me to shut up.

"It has zombies, so shut up. Unless you can't even take a little bit of horror." He looked at me with a pointed look and I raised an eyebrow back.

"Seriously, I kill grotesque akuma and I can actually see them. I think I can take horror." He agreed with me and nodded his head.

"You know, I was thinking we could-" I felt a rough shove from behind and I tipped precariously towards the edge. I was just about to scream at Kanda but suddenly I noticed I was really falling off the cliff. I tried grabbing at the rocks but all I got were cuts on my hands.

"Kanda!" I screamed but then noticed he was only a few feet higher than me, falling as well. What the hell? If Kanda didn't push me, who did? I felt panic rise in my chest as I desperately tried to get a hold of something before I fell to my death.

"Allen!" I looked up and saw Kanda's hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up to him. We were definitely going to die today, but at least this way, we'll die together.

"I love you, Allen." Kanda held me tighter as I felt us falling faster. I looked up at the ledge again.

"I love you too." I closed my eyes and braced for impact. I felt a sharp burning pain like a thousand knives cutting through my flesh in my back, before I blacked out. The last thing I saw wasn't Kanda, or even his long hair. It was a man on the ledge looking at us fall.

A man with red hair.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Mommy!" A little boy was walking along near the edge of the cliff where there was a railing. It was purposefully built so kids like him would be safe.

"Yes honey?" A young woman looked at her son before continuing walking.

"What's that?" The boy pointed to something at the bottom of the canyon and the woman shrieked.

"Ohmygod!" She covered her son's eyes and pulled him away from the railing.

"Momma?" The boy's tone of voice sounded worried for his mother. She didn't usually scream.

"Nothing, honey. It's nothing." While she pulled her son away from the cliff, she pulled out her phone and dialled 911.

At the bottom of the cliff, there were two boys embracing with blood splattered around their bodies.

OOOOOOOOOO

**3rd person**

Lenalee sat at home on a Saturday reading one of the newest books she borrowed from the library. She plugged in her head phones and put on her favourite song. For the next few minutes it was all quiet other than the soft sound of pages flipping and occasionally the changing of songs. Suddenly the phone rang and Lenalee put down her book. She stood up from the couch and walked towards the phone and picked it up. She looked at the caller ID and groaned out loud.

"Komui, why are you bothering me? You know it's my day off today. I'm busy!" Lenalee whined and pouted. She crossed her arms and leaned on the wall. There was no sound on the other end and Lenalee was starting to get worried.

"Komui?" There was a loud sob followd by a few sniffles. Lenalee was now fully focused with her joking tone aside. "What's wrong?"

"Lenalee," Komui's voice sounded strained. "I'm sorry. Allen and Kanda died." Lenalee froze and her mouth gaped. "They suspect that it was suicide. They both fell at the same time and the police found them embracing at the bottom of a cliff. I'm really sorry, Lenalee. I know they were your best friends." Tears trailed down Lenalee's face and she sounded out a quiet, tear-filled reply.

"Thank you, Komui. Goodbye." She hung up the phone before she heard his reply and she slid down the wall.

It wasn't possible, she thought. They were always happy, except for that one time when Allen was in the hospital. Why would they commit suicide? Whenever I talked to them, they were always smiling and laughing. At least Allen was. Whenever Kanda smiled, they were always real, and he smiled much more often than before. That was a sign of happiness right? Lenalee gave a quiet sob and hugged her knees into her chest. She wiped her eyes and found a black streak on her hand. Black tears? No. Just smudged mascara. She gave a dry laugh and put her head in her arms. Why was she thinking of stupid things like this and caring about such small details when something horrible just happened?

She held her face and cried harder. Now the only sounds heard were distraught wails and cries from heartache.

* * *

**A/N: Was that up to your expectations? Maybe? I made it longer for missing last weeks update. **  
**So...anyone read Lord of the Flies? It's really boring so far...people die. **

**Fun Fact: I love shooting games way more than games like Assassins Creed :3 I love Assassins Creed, don't get me wrong! It's just that I like shooting better. Awesome. **


	15. A small side story

**A/N: I just decided to post this side story since my family and I were talking about this during dinner. It was a sad topic of conversation, but it made me think of Kanda and Allen. Who would Allen pick? Just so you know, this has NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY. :D I had to get that out of the way. Read the bottom AN for info on this story. **

* * *

We were laying on the bed with the soft sound of classical music surrounding us. I intertwined our hands and wondered how perfectly they fit together, no matter how cliché that sounded.

"Allen." I looked up to see Kanda staring at me.

"Yeah?" My voice was quiet. There was no need to raise our voices when we were only a few inches away from each other.

"Let's say Mana was alive right now. If we were both going to die and you could only save one of us, who would you save?" I stopped playing with our hands and let them drop onto the bed. I looked at him confusedly and my lips pulled down into a frown.

"Why are you asking this?"

"Sorry, it was a bad question. I shouldn't have asked that, it's not right to put you on the spot like that." Kanda shook his head and looked a bit guilty. "It kind of slipped out of my mouth." This time I shook my head.

"No, it's ok. Just tell me why. Are you competing for my love or something?" I almost laughed about Kanda being jealous, but instead I just gave a small smile. He obviously caught the humour in my eyes though, since his own eyes turned a bit hard and he glared at me.

"It's not what you think." He sighed and looked at the wall behind me, then focused back on my eyes. "I was just curious. Curious about your answer." He blinked and I thought about it.

"Well, I love both of you. Mana was my foster father, he was seriously my entire life before I met you and came here. He took care of me and raised me into what I've become now." I laughed at my own corny-ness but continued. "But you, you helped me, took care of me, and saved me. Plus," I considered not saying the next part but I knew it was important. "even though I hate to say it, you're probably one of the best boyfriends anyone could wish for. Except for the killing part, that's pretty scary." I shuddered and he glared at me again, slapping me upside the head. I yelped in pain and rubbed the sore spot.

"That was," Kanda fumbled a bit with his words. "nice of you." He finally sounded out, his eyes finally softening. I smiled at him and squeezed out intertwined hands.

It looked like he was about to say something but held it back. That's when I realized I still hadn't answered the question. He was trying to be nice and not ask such an obtrusive question.

"Um...who would I save." I tapped my chin thoughtfully and he looked at me with watchful eyes.

"You don't have to answer."

"No, I will." My voice was final and I decided to give him the truth. No hard feelings. It's just the truth.

"Well." I went over my options again.

Mana was my father, an amazing one too. So kind, nice, and always helped me during rough times. Kanda is my boyfriend. He saved me, cares for me, loves me even. What can I say? I love both.

"I guess...the person I would pick," I paused for extra emphasis.

"Hurry up and answer the damn question, moyashi!" He gave me an annoyed growl.

"The person I pick is-."

* * *

**A/N: Well, the real story is almost done! Just...three or so more chapters left I think? That you to all of the people who stayed with me through the entire story! You guys are awesome :3 My goal is to reach 90 or more reviews before the story is done! I hope we can reach that goal! Bye for now!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Compared to the word count, I swear I wrote more...*sigh* well, nevermind. Do you know what sucks? Having a test right after March break :( Fuuuuuuuck.**

* * *

_Previously_

_She wiped her eyes and found a black streak on her hand. Black tears? No. Just smudged mascara. She gave a dry laugh and put her head in her arms. Why was she thinking of stupid things like this and caring about such small details when something horrible just happened?_

_She held her face and cried harder. Now the only sounds heard were distraught wails and cries from heartache._

* * *

Lenalee POV

I fell asleep not long after and entered my first dream. It was pitch black and I could hardly see my own hands. Out of the corner of my vision, I saw a cream coloured door that glowed faintly. My legs felt like lead but I forced myself to walk over to it anyway. I reached for the door knob, but noticed that there wasn't one. I gently tapped the door, it opened wide and I walked in.

At once I was greeted with the sight of a man wearing a top hat sitting on a white couch. The room was small and everything in here was white.

"Hello, Lenalee." You couldn't see his eyes, but you could see his mouth, which was adorned with a smile.

"Who are you?" My voice was soft and I thought he didn't hear it.

"Me?" He laughed, for a reason I was oblivious to. "My name's Mana." My eyes widened a fraction.

"Allen's foster father?" My voice sounded shocked as he nodded.

"Sit down, child. I have many things to tell you." He motioned to the couch across from him and I walked over. My steps felt lighter and I hardly made a sound on the floor. I eased myself gently on the couch and he offered me a cup of tea. I accepted and took a small sip. It was delicious. He got comfortable and faced me again.

"Do you know about anything that's happening right now?" He asked, watching me take small sips of tea. I shook my head and he sighed. "I thought Allen would be smarter." He mumbled and I let out a small giggle. "Anyways, do you think this is a dream?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Of course. I fell asleep, so this is a dream." I stated and he shook his head at me.

"No, this is real." I furrowed my eyebrows but waited for him to continue. "It's true your physical body isn't here, but your mind and soul is. Tell me," He walked over to me and sat beside me. I placed my cup down ages ago and he took my hand. "can you feel this," He pinched me and I winced, but didn't retract my hand. "smell this," He raised the teacup to my nose and I inhaled. "can you taste it, can you see it, can you hear me?" He looked me in the eye. I nodded my head dumbly. "Whenever you're in a dream, there's always one sense that isn't there. I have just proved to you that you have all of your senses. Can you trust me?" He asked.

"Yes." This was impossible, but it was happening anyways. I had a hundred questions to ask him, but I'm pretty sure he was going to answer them for me. He let go of my hand and walked back to his seat and sat down.

"You exist in two different universes. This one, and one called D. Gray-Man. In D. Gray-Man, you are an exorcist and you kill weapons known as akuma." He explained everything to me and showed me my memories. The first few were okay, but after that, it was painful. All those experiments. I'm glad I couldn't feel the pain. "Lastly, you can't tell anyone about the 'real world' as you call it." I nodded my head, trying to soak up all the information. I sorted through my memories and felt depressed when I saw Allen and Kanda. I laughed at their attitudes towards each other and Mana looked at me in shock and confusion.

"Sorry, it's just that Allen and Kanda act so different!" I laughed at more memories. Mana gave a sad smile before brightening up again.

"That's all the information I have for you, if you want to know more, go to Allen and Kanda! Bye!" A second later, my mind caught up to his words and I was about to ask him why I should talk to Allen and Kanda, but he was already gone.

The white walls disappeared and it was replaced with a room. My room in this universe. I was sitting on the edge of the bed and I looked around. It was decorated with posters but that was about it. I remembered Mana's word and shot up. I have to go find Allen and Kanda! But...didn't he tell me not to talk to anyone about this? My steps faltered and I paused in front of the door. To hell with it.

I yanked the door open and shot down the hall. Right before I left my room, I checked my clock and it said that it was 12: 38. Everyone should be down in the cafeteria around now. I slid around corners and apologized to anyone I bumped into. I looked around the cafeteria and a lot of people were giving me weird looks. I blushed and stood straighter. Why was getting so worked up? They weren't on a mission, so they're definitely in the building somewhere.

I exited the cafeteria and walked to the sleeping quarters again. I'll go find Allen first. I walked to Allen's room by memory and knocked on the door. I heard some shuffling and a door closing before Allen opened the door.

"Lenalee?" I stared at him and noticed something different. There was...a green glow around him. I looked backwards at another exorcist, but they didn't glow. I looked back at Allen and he was staring at me as well. "Lenalee!" Allen shouted and pulled me in the room. His face was filled with delight and he hugged me.

"You logged on!" His smile was blinding and joy was bursting from his eyes. Kanda peeked his head out of the closet and looked at me before gaping. I smiled and hugged Allen back. I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes before falling down. At once, Allen's face turned worried, and Kanda exited the closet.

"What's the matter?" Kanda walked over and asked.

"You're...here. Alive." I choked out and rubbed my eyes. I gave a quiet sob but forced down the rest. Allen's eyes turned sad before they had an angry edge to it.

"I'm sorry." Allen's voice was quiet and I shook my head. It wasn't their fault.

"What did they say about our death?" Kanda asked and I looked at him.

"Suicide." Allen snorted and crossed his arms.

"Far from it. It was murder." He growled and Kanda nodded. I looked confused and Allen clarified. "Cross pushed Kanda and I off the cliff." He scowled and Kanda put his hand on Allen's head, telling him to calm down. Allen pouted and turned the other way. Cross? I thought of the red-haired man who was Allen's master.

We talked about everything that happened and Allen and Kanda told me more information about this world. This is why Mana told me to talk to them. They told me that you could only come here if you had a traumatic experience. Allen lost Mana, Kanda lost Alma, and I lost Allen and Kanda.

"I'm so glad your here." Allen's eyes softened and I held his hand.

"So am I."

"Can you tell the Noah what happened?" He asked and I nodded my head. I met them a few times now, and they weren't so bad.

"I'll keep you updated on the real world." They nodded and I heard a piercing scream.

"Lenalee-chan!" I grimaced but then smiled. No matter how annoying he was, he still sacrificed his own freedom for me. He gave up everything just to stay with me. I stood up from the couch.

"I'll see you later!" I opened Allen's bedroom door and waved good-bye. I closed the door and paused a moment there. I gave a small smile of happiness. Sure things turned out bad, but maybe it's going to get better now.

"Coming, Komui!" I yelled back, causing a passing finder to block his ears. I apologized but he just waved me away, saying it was fine. Yes, everything was definitely going to get better.

OOOOOOOOOO

**Real world**

I woke up a little later and rubbed my sore eyes. My face felt tear streaked and the mascara got all over my face. I entered the washroom and washed my face. It was early in the morning and sadly, it was a school day. I had to leave early today because I had to talk to the Noah about what happened. I don't think they've heard of the news yet.

OOOOOOOOOO

I opened the door carefully and poked my head in. Road noticed me first and gave me a smile. I let myself in and closed the door.

"Hi, Lenalee! Where's Allen and Kanda?" Road asked. I bit my lip and looked down. I was still sad, but not so much now. They were still with me...technically.

"About that." I started and the other three looked at me. "They're dead." My voice was quiet and four pairs of eyes widened.

"Allen's...dead?" Jasdero asked and looked at Debito. They shared a look and looked back at me. "Are you lying?" I shook my head.

"Allen." Road sobbed. "Allen! No, that's not possible." Her eyes filled with tears and determination. "I...I have to go see him." She got up from her chair and walked over to Tyki.

She sat down in his lap, shocking him, and laid against his chest.

"Road, what are you doing?" He raised an eyebrow at her actions and held her when she put her head on his shoulder.

"Shut up and cover me, okay?" She wiped away the tears that fell onto her cheeks and reached into her bag. She pulled out a needle and stuck it in her arm, pushing the contents inside her.

"Road-"

"Shut up!" She growled and injected herself with valium. A drug that helps you fall asleep really fast. "Just...cover me." Her eyelids drooped and Tyki sighed.

"You love that boy too much." He shook his head.

We watched as Road breathed in and out, already in the other universe.

* * *

**A/N: :D - That contradicts my mood so much right now -_-**

**Anyways, has anyone read 1/2 Prince? Did I ask this...? (I don't think so) It's reaaaallllyyy good! Read it three times now :3**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: One more chapter and we'll be done with this story! :D Finally! I have (almost) finished! TykiLavi, or LaviLena? Which do you prefer?  
Also, only 3 more reviews until we reach 90! You can do this :D I'm sorry if I'm rushing through this story. Gomen-nasai.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Road-"_

_"Shut up!" She growled and injected herself with valium. A drug that helps you fall asleep really fast. "Just...cover me." Her eyelids drooped and Tyki sighed._

_"You love that boy too much." He shook his head._

_We watched as Road breathed in and out, already in the other universe. _

* * *

**D. Gray-Man Universe (3rd person)**

Road stood on a tree branch looking down. According to the akuma, Allen and Kanda are on a mission and they should be passing by here any minute.

"Level three, are you sure?" Road pouted and huffed in annoyance. The akuma said they would be here in the next five minutes, but it's already been six minutes.

"Yes, Road-sama. They should be here any second!" The akuma's voice sounded sightly annoyed.

"Go check!" Road ordered and the akuma gave a quiet sigh.

"Yes, Road-sama." Leaving it at that, the akuma left to see where Allen and Kanda were.

This of course was part of Road's plan. She couldn't let the Earl know where she was going and who she was seeing. It's fine if Jasdebi and Tyki know, but definitely not the akuma or the Earl. If the akuma found out, they would go straight to the Earl and tell him Road was contacting the enemy. Road poked my head out of the leaves and looked around. The akuma should be back by now. Road smiled evilly and jumped out of the tree. Perfect, that means Allen and Kanda killed him.

She stood by the tree and waited for the pair to come. She knew they were coming this way now. Suddenly she saw a white mop of hair appear to her left behind a tree.

"Allen!" Road shouted and ran towards the person.

"Road?" Allen was tackled to the ground from Road's hug.

"See! I knew Lenalee was lying! You're not dead." Road smiled widely and hugged Allen harder. Kanda regarded them and spoke up.

"We are dead. In the other world at least." Road lifted her head, confused.

"But you're right here, with me!" She shouted and Allen sighed, lifting her off of him.

"When you die in the real world, you come and live here for the rest of your life until you die. That's what Kanda and I figured out." Allen said and his face turned sad. Road started crying and shook her head.

"No! You can't be dead!"

"Stage one, denial." Kanda mumbled but Road still heard him.

"Shut up!" She yelled at him.

"Stage two, anger." Kanda continued. Road ignored him and faced Allen again.

"Allen, isn't there a way for you to come back? We can go ask Mana for help! Maybe if I can get the Earl to stop making so many akuma, Mana will listen and help us? We have to do something!" Road sobbed and held onto Allen's jacket.

"Stage three, bargaining." Kanda lifted his eyebrow, thoroughly amused that Road's stages of grief were actually following the real ones exactly. Allen shot Kanda a glare, that shifted into a caring gaze when back on Road.

"I'm sorry Road, it's just not possible." Allen shook his head. Road bit her lip and the tears started falling more and more. She let out a loud cry and hid her head into Allen's shoulder. She knew it wasn't possible, but she had to try. Try to get Allen back.

"Stage four, depression." Kanda stated and Allen's head whipped towards him.

"Do you mind?" Allen grumbled and nodded his head to Road who was still crying on his shoulder. Allen was telling him to shut up because he was being rude. It wasn't helping Road's predicament at all. Kanda held up his hands in mock surrender but didn't say that he was going to stop.

After a few minutes Road finally stopped crying and lifted her head. Her cheeks were streaked with tears and Allen wiped them off. Kanda looked away and leaned against a nearby tree. Kanda felt -dare he say it- jealous.

"So...you really _are_ dead." She murmured and Allen nodded his head.

"Yeah, sorry. But at least we can still see each other here." He gave her a dazzling smile and she smiled back.

"Last stage, stage five. Acceptance." Kanda concluded and gave a small nod to himself. Who knew the people who made it could be so right. Road looked at him, trying to be mad, but she looked to be in a cross between sad, happy, and mad. All in all, it looked hilarious.

"Shut up, idiot." She bit back and turned her head away from him and Kanda smirked. That cheered her up a bit, right?

OOOOOOOOOO

**Real world (3rd person)**

Weeks had past without anything interesting happening. Lenalee entered the other universe every night and talked to Kanda and Allen about what happened during the day. They always met up no matter what, even if it was a completely uneventful day where the most interesting thing that happened was taking one more step to the washroom than normal.

Other than talking to Lenalee, Allen and Kanda also talk to the Noah. They talk about twice a week, whenever Lenalee has her night shift. That way Allen and Kanda could sneak off without having to bring a third person. Of course Lenalee knew about this, and agreed with them. It would be a pain trying to sneak out a third person instead of two.

OOOOOOOOOO

**D. Gray-Man Universe (Allen POV)**

I was sitting in the cafeteria with Kanda and Lavi, eating my third plate of macaroni and cheese. Lavi was going on talking about the hottest girl he's ever seen while he was outside looking for another scarf. Normally, Kanda and I would never be sitting in the same table or talking to each other, unless we were fighting. Of course this was just put on for show. We had to keep our characters up to make sure no one found out.

This time, Lavi dragged me to where Kanda was sitting and he gave both of us a harsh glare. Once again, for show. Kanda 'didn't want to move' and I came 'unwillingly' so we were stuck here, together.

"Then she walked over to me and all I could think of was 'STRIKE!'" He blabbered on, not even knowing that Kanda and I were only half listening. He stopped for a moment and smiled before saying he had to go to the washroom, before leaving. I stared at Kanda and he stared at me.

"Moyashi."

"Bakanda." We stared at each other harshly for a few minutes, causing the weak hearted to look away.

"The baka-usagi is slow. How long does it take him." Kanda's hidden meaning was _Do you think he'll come to this world?_

"I don't know, figure it out yourself." I grumbled at him. What I meant was _I don't know, what do you think?_

"Che." He shrugged. "Whatever. It's not my problem he still hasn't come. It's not like it's me who's missing dinner." _I don't know either. He still hasn't logged on yet. There might still be a chance._ Kanda picked up his chopsticks again and continued eating. Even if I did want to reply, I wouldn't have been able to, since Lavi came back.

"As I was saying before, that girl went-" I sighed and leaned on my hand. It was going to be a long time until I could talk to Kanda in private.

**Real world (Lavi POV)**

I sat in the pristine white hospital bed as I watched the television. I flipped through the channels aimlessly until I found an anime channel.

"Awesome! I always wanted to watch Sword Art Online!" I shouted and sat up straighter. Luckily it was the first episode. I watched as the large cloaked figure appeared and changed every ones character into their real selves.

"Hey! That Klein guy kinda looks like me." I noticed and raised my eyebrows. Cool, but weird. I heard the door open, but didn't look at it. It would have been useless anyways. My curtain was blocking the door and it was too far away to pull back.

"Lenalee? Is that you? Hurry up and come over here! It's SAO!" I informed the person but they didn't reply. I looked at the curtain in front of the door and turned the TV off.

"Lenalee?" Suddenly the curtain was pulled back and a red haired figure walked in. Something glinted in his hand and I looked down. A knife? No, it was a needle with a purple liquid inside.

"Who are you?" I asked and tried to move back, but I was already as far back as I could get on the bed.

He lifted his hand and pointed the needle at me, walking forwards.

"Wait. Sto-" Before I could even finish shouting, he placed his hand over my mouth and poked the needle into my skin. He pushed the plunger and I felt the cold liquid enter my body. I thrashed around and tried to hit him, but nothing would work. Slowly, bit by bit, I felt my body go numb and tired, before the darkness closed around me and my body went limp.

**Lenalee (POV)**

I walked down the hallway in my scrubs and tied my hair back into one long ponytail. I knocked on the door of Lavi's room and told him I was coming in.

"Hey, Lavi! How are you-" I froze and my mouth opened wide in shock. Lavi was lying on the bed in a heap that looked too awkward to possibly be comfortable. There was red foam coming out of his mouth and his eyes were rolled back into his head.

"Lavi!" I ran over to him and grabbed his face. "Lavi! Lavi, wake up!" I slapped his cheeks but nothing happened. No, I'm not going to lose someone I care about again. No, not again. My eyes burned but I held back my tears. I checked Lavi's pulse but didn't feel anything. No, it was probably just me. I have to wait longer. I waited for another twenty seconds before I felt my heart drop. I whipped my body towards the door and shouted.

"Someone help! Something's wrong with Lavi!" When I walked in, I yanked the curtains apart, so I could clearly see the door. When I looked there, I swear I saw someone with red hair peeking in. It was only a split second so I couldn't say. It wasn't important. I yelled for help one more time before looking at Lavi.

"You can't die." I whispered and put my forehead against his chest. "No." I shook my head and held his limp body tighter.

I could already feel the coldness creep into his body and his cheeks turn pale. I visited him everyday to at least say hi, and when I was working I would always come see him during my breaks. We enjoyed each others company and he would have someone to talk to. I heard footsteps running down the hall and I lifted my head up.

"I love you, Lavi." I smiled sadly and kissed his forehead.

What I didn't notice was the red haired man's quiet voice say something to himself while leaving the doorway.

"Now where's that damn brother of hers. Komui, was it?" His heavy footsteps were drowned out by the hurried footsteps of nurses and doctors.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, after watching anime and reading manga, how many people want to:**  
**- play a virtual game**  
**- be part of a guild**  
**- try world domination**  
**- be a ninja**  
**- be an exorcist**  
**- enter DWMA**  
**- want a Death Note (don't lie!)**  
**- wield a sword**  
**- shoot guns**  
**- have magical powers**  
**- have a demon as a butler**  
**- be a mythological creature**  
**- be a country :D**  
**- be part of a host club**  
**-etc. etc. etc. That was just to name a few.**

**Out of all of those I only want to do six...huhh... numbers: 1, 7, 8, 9, 11, and 13... :D**  
**New topic: What should I draw...?**

**Fun fact: Women's brains are 8% smaller. **


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Ha! It's the last official chapter! I decided to update early for you people. :D I hope I sated your thirst for a good fanfiction story :) If I didn't...well, we all like different things don't we? You guys are amazing for reaching my goal of 90 reviews! Give yourself a hug and a big pat on the back :D I'll probably be posting some side stories when I think of ideas (which I have right now), just fyi. **

**P.S. Hahaha! I was writing a rough copy for this chapter and I realized something! I refer to the characters using their first initials like L=Lavi, A=Allen, etc. So, I wrote 'K and A' of course my writing was horrendously messy, so it looked like 'KandA'! XD I'm sorry, I thought that I would share that with you...it was...amusing :3**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"I love you, Lavi." I smiled and kissed his forehead._

_What I didn't notice was the red-haired man's quiet voice say something to himself while leaving the doorway. _

_"Now where's that damn brother of hers. Komui, was it?" His heavy footsteps were drowned out by the hurried footsteps of nurses and doctors. _

* * *

**D. Gray-Man Universe (Allen POV)**

I rubbed my eyes tiredly and looked up at the ceiling. I was in my room with Lavi sitting on top of me, successfully waking me up. I thought of how jealous Kanda would be if he saw us in this position.

"Yes, Lavi? Do you need something?" I gave a wide yawn and looked at the clock. 8:11. Still too early to get up.

"Well, I just saw a new girl walk down the hall and she was gorgeous! You remember Eliade right?" He didn't give me enough time to reply. "Yeah, well she looked _just _like her! She had blonde hair-" Lavi froze and his smile slowly faded away. He stared at me blankly for a while until I realized he wasn't pulling a prank on me or something like that.

"Lavi?" I furrowed my eyebrows and waved my hand in front of him. "Hello? Earth to Lavi." I clapped in front of his eyes but still nothing happened.

I tried everything to get him to focus again. Pulling his hair, poking him, tickling him, but nothing would work. Just as I was about to give up and push him off of the bed, his eyes suddenly cleared. Not the usual kind of clearing, it was an 'entering-this-world' kind of clearing. Along with that, a soft green glow surrounded his body.

"Allen?" Lavi stared at me but then turned sad. "No, Allen's dead." He mumbled to himself.

"Lavi! You logged on!"

"Eh?" He looked at me bewildered as I explained the situation to him, the parts that Mana missed.

"So, you're the real Allen?" I grinned widely.

"Of course! Who else kept you company in the hospital." I rolled my eyes and he smiled back before his face turned serious.

"About the hospital-" He started but was cut off when we heard someone open my bedroom door.

"Allen, you're late for..." He stopped and looked at us and then the position we were in.

"It's not what you thi-" Lavi slapped his hand over my mouth and leaned over to give me a tight hug.

"Jealous, Yuu?" Lavi smiled innocently and rubbed his cheek against mine.

You could say it was something like nuzzling. Kanda looked confused for a second before his aura turned deadly. Oh right, Kanda didn't know that Lavi logged on. He probably thought the green glow was just mine since we were so close. I thought for a second and smiled evilly. I untangled my arms from Lavi's grasp and hugged him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. I nearly laughed at the expression he was giving us. Kanda crinkled his nose, he obviously didn't like the teasing. Lavi grinned and preceded to give me a big sloppy kiss on my cheek.

"Gross!" I shouted and kicked Lavi off of me onto the ground. I could feel the killer intent roll off of Kanda in waves as he tried to keep it in. Usually Kanda would think of a reason why he was in my room talking to me without fighting, but I guess in this situation, it just escaped his mind.

I saw Kanda reach for Mugen from the corner of my eye and froze.

"K-Kanda?" Lavi's voice quivered as he watched Kanda as he unsheathed Mugen.

"Die, baka usagi!" Kanda roared and charged at Lavi.

Whenever Kanda and Lavi got into a fight it would usually be playful, nothing serious. I knew Kanda wouldn't hit Lavi if he couldn't dodge in time, but for some reason (definitely don't know what the reason is...), Kanda's actions seemed a bit different.

"Stop, Kanda! Lavi logged in!" I saw a bright flash of the sword before it stopped just a hair away from Lavi's nose. Holy shit, he really _was_ going to kill him. Kanda narrowed his eyes and looked closer at Lavi.

"You're right." He grumbled and begrudgingly sheathed his sword. I sighed in relief and fell back onto the bed. Somehow during all of this, I ended up standing on the ground.

OOOOOOOOOO

I sat at the top of my bed with a pillow in my lap and my head on Kanda's shoulder. Firstly because it was comfortable and second because I could stop him from killing Lavi if he had the urge to again. Lavi sat across from us as we were talking about this universe.

"How did you get here anyways, Lavi?" I asked him as our conversation lolled to a standstill.

"I died."

"What?" Kanda and I both shouted and I looked at him incredulously.

"You died?"

"I didn't tell you that?" He tilted his head and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Oops, sorry." He chuckled.

"How did you die?" I looked at Kanda and nodded, agreeing with his question before looking back at Lavi.

"Well," Lavi tapped his chin in thought; you could see the gears turning in his head. "There was this man with red hair and there was a mask covering half of his face. He went into my room with a needle. I don't know what was inside, but I know it's deadly enough to kill me." Lavi shrugged one shoulder and I clenched my jaw.

"Cross. It was definitely Cross."

"Cross Marian?" I nodded my head, answering Lavi's question. "That means he's in both universes as well then." Lavi mused.

"But why would he want to kill us?" My question stumped both people.

"That means Tiedoll might have been killed by him too." Kanda stated and my eyes widened.

That's right. Tiedoll is also in this world isn't he. I bit my lip and my face held a frustrated expression. Why is Cross trying to kill everyone from the D. Gray-Man universe? Lavi proved that even if you didn't log in and you are alive in this world, when you die you still come here.

I don't think he would kill people for fun-wait...he actually would. He might be killing people in the real world because he knows they'll still have a life in this universe. But. Does he know we come here after death? As far as I know, he hasn't seen me or anyone else who logged in yet. Wait, the Noah! Maybe he saw the Noah and the glow around some of their bodies. I hit my fist in my hand and nodded my head to myself. That's probably it.

"Alleeeen!" Lavi waved his hands in front of me and my eyes focused back.

"Huh?"

"Thought you died again, right there." Lavi grinned and I put on an unamused face.

"Ha, ha. Funny." I deadpanned. I shook my head and pulled Kanda's hair, getting his attention. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You didn't have to pull my hair, a 'Hey, Kanda.' would suffice." I stuck my tongue out childishly and flicked him in the arm.

"Shut up, Bakanda. We have to tell Lenalee and the Noah about Cross. I think he'll go after them next." Kanda nodded his head and said to Lavi, "You go tell Lenalee, we'll talk to the Noah." Lavi nodded his head, he might not know them in real life, but I already told him that they were _technically_ on our side.

"Wait, Lenalee's on?" His eyes lit up and I sniggered. Someone's in love. "Like, right now?" He looked at me eagerly and I shook my head. I looked at the clock and found that it was still fairly early.

"Wait until 9:30. The time in the real world compared to ours has a twelve hour difference. She usually goes to sleep at 9:30 so she can talk to us before running errands for her brother." I informed Lavi and he frowned.

"So I have to wait," He turns his body around to look at the clock behind him. "thirty minutes?" He pouted when he looked back at me. I really hope he knows how he's acting. "How do I know she's on then?"

"Her eyes will clear up and she'll get a green glow around her body." Kanda said while playing with my hair.

Sadly even my hair in this universe is white too. The reason why I have white hair in this universe is way worse than the reason from the real world. Curses are not fun, trust me.

I removed my hair from Kanda's grasp making him look at me but I stood up and jumped off the bed, offering my hand to Kanda.

"Come on, we still have to talk to the Noah." I told him and he lifted his head in remembrance. He took my outstretched hand and we walked towards the door. "We'll be back in less than an hour!" I called behind my back to Lavi and he answered with an okay.

As I opened the door both Kanda and I let go of each others hand and he shoved me out the door.

"Hurry up, moyashi! Do you want to be late?" He growled at me, putting up a façade of being angry.

"But Kanda, I'm still in my pajama's!" I whined loudly and he replied with another shove. Putting up this act was as easy as pie since it was literally second nature to us.

"Bakanda!"

OOOOOOOOOO

**Real World (3rd person POV) ~~~a few days later~~~**

Lenalee walked through the front doors of the high school and walked to Allen's homeroom. It was finally warm enough outside to wear shorts and t-shirts without being cold and she was making sure to take the fine weather to its fullest extent.

She wore shorts and a loose tank top, with a pair of flats on her feet. Her backpack was slung across one shoulder and her hair was up in her signature twin tails. Putting a few strands of her bangs behind her ear, she walked through the hallways with white walls and blue lockers, until she found the right room.

Her brother said he was going on a trip to Europe or something to help in a hospital over there. He told her he arrived at the airport safely and he was staying in a hotel near the hospital. He would contact her everyday so they could keep in contact until he came back. What really confused her was that he sounded a bit...scared? He said he couldn't call her for a few weeks because of some reason she couldn't remember.

She opened the door quietly and shut it behind her, making sure it was closed securely. Today's meeting was important and no one was allowed to hear it. She turned around to see the four Noah deep in a debate about something or other.

"No, Naruto is _way_ better than bleach. I mean, come on! The art is so much softer and prettier! And the detailed backgrounds, you can't possibly forget that."

"I think you're both wrong. Fairy Tail is much better than those. There's so many cool powers! Swords and ninja tools just get really boring you know?" Lenalee cleared her throat and everyone looked at her.

"Hi Lenalee!" Road smiled and went over to give her a hug.

"Now that you're done...debating, I think it's a good idea to get onto some more serious matters." Lenalee said slowly to make sure all of the slow minded people understood that it wasn't time to fool around anymore.

They had to solve this before Cross Marian killed more people. Lenalee sat down in a chair that faced the opposite wall of the door and she stared at all the Noah one by one. Tyki looked deep in thought and he spoke up after contemplating his words.

"First, I think we should find out his trend. What I means is that we should figure out what kind of people he's killing." Lenalee nodded her head and Debitto intervened.

"Allen told us that he's probably aiming for all the people that are in this universe as well as the D. Gray-Man universe." Debitto said and Tyki glared at him.

"And you didn't bother to tell me information?" Tyki grumbled, annoyed that he didn't know something that everyone else did.

"That means he logged on as well? Why would he kill us then? It doesn't make any sense. D. Gray-Man is just an alternate universe, it's not like we're _really_ alive there, right?" Lenalee asked while the others seemed to be in thought.

"But," Road started, gaining everyone's attention again. "What if this reality was the fake one and D. Gray-Man was the real one? What if we were transferred here for some reason and Cross is just trying to get us back into the real reality?"

"If that was true, how did we get here in the first place then?" Jasdero said.

It was another question that couldn't be answered. Lenalee heard the door creak open and her face took on a confused expression.

'No one should be here in the morning.' She thought as she turned to face the door. It was open just a sliver so the person behind it could peek through the crack without being seen by the people inside.

"Who is it?" Road asked the person behind the door but they didn't say anything. The only thing they heard was a curt laugh and the door slammed open, startling all of them. Standing in the open doorway was the devil they were all talking about.

"It's Cross!" Lenalee shouted and everyone in the room stood up. Tyki grabbed Road's arm and pulled her behind him. Road grabbed onto Tyki's shirt tightly as she looked at Cross, terrified. They were right, Cross was going for all the people in the D. Gray-Man universe that are here.

"I guess that idiot of an apprentice figured out it was me. I don't have the skills that I had in D. Gray-Man, damn brat caught me." He grumbled the last part out and took something out of the waistband of his pants. A gun.

"Put that gun away! We'll call the police!" Tyki shouted and started inching back as if putting more space between them would make a big difference with a gun. Cross laughed and pointed it at Tyki.

"I guess you'll be the first one to die." Cross grinned and he pulled the trigger. There was a loud gunshot and Tyki's lifeless body thumped to the ground.

"Tyki!" Road wailed and kneeled down next to her brother.

"You bastard!" Debitto roared and was about to charge but Jasdero held him back.

"No! You'll get shot-" This time there were two shots and the twins fell onto each other in a bloody heap. Lenalee ran over to Road and stood in front of her.

"S-Stop." Lenalee felt terrified. She knew he was going to kill everyone here but she still wanted to save at least one person. Cross sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You were so cute when you came to get me with that apprentice of mine. Now look what happened to you." He grimaced. "But I award you for your bravery." He shot twice and looked at his gun.

"Damn bitch, almost got her blood on my gun. Who knew Noah blood could travel so far." He grumbled and walked out the door.

"I swear there was another girl..." He muttered to himself as he polished Judgement. He heard quick footsteps come from the left hallway and froze, ready to shoot down whoever saw him. The girl shot around the corner but slipped and fell onto the ground.

"That's right, her name's Miranda wasn't it." Miranda shrieked as Cross aimed the gun to her head. "Sure took you awhile." He pulled the trigger effortlessly and Miranda's eyes rolled to the back of her head. Cross sighed out loud and sat down, his back against a wall.

"I really hate killing people. I blame you, fourteenth. If you didn't have the stupid idea of trying to 'save' them by putting them into this world, this never would've happened. I can't believe you actually thought this would help." Cross shook his head sadly and took out a cigarette.

"They would've died young anyways. Having them in this universe disrupts the balance of the world. Judgement just did its work." He smirked and looked at his reflection in the gun. He took a puff and rest his head against the wall.

"Now there's only one person left in this goddamn universe that shouldn't be here." He threw the half smoked cigarette away and picked up the gun again, ready to shoot.

"What a great murder case this would be." Cross chuckled and placed the cold barrel to his temple and pulled the trigger.

* * *

**A/N: Woot! Finally finished! I can finally work on my other fanfic called Disappear! Well, this took...four or five months to complete? *nods head in satisfaction* Not too bad! Thanks for all the views and reviews! I hope you enjoyed the story :)**

**Fun fact: At first when I wrote the first chapter, the story was originally supposed to end off by the four main characters going to a highschool called Black Order -.- Aren't you so happy that it didn't end like that or go anywhere close to that plot line? I am!**

**P.S. Look out for side stories! (if interested of course. I think I might try to do a TykiLavi side story for those who want it)**


End file.
